A Nosy Yukinoshita
by NemunasCH
Summary: A fluffy fic about out the growth of Hikigaya and Haruno's relationship. (Completed) Working on another Haruno x Hachiman fic because I wanted to do it better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Unfortunately, I found myself in one regrettable circumstance after another leading to one even more disastrous than the preceding ones. There was a girl sitting across from me, black, shoulder-length hair with purple highlights complimenting her deep violet eyes. Those same ones were staring at me with a smile that could draw anyone to her.

It was winter, so she was wearing a red coat with white hems and black buttons. The December wind was chilly outside, but the heat in the cafe made it tolerable enough for her to start removing it. She set it aside without breaking eye contact, and she might have meant nothing by it, but it really seemed like she was staring at me like prey.

"I never thought I'd see you here by yourself of all places!" she exclaimed, putting her hands up as a gesture for surprise.

Now this wouldn't be so bad, if it was nearly any other person, but it was Haruno Yukinoshita, the Sobu ice queen's elder sister. It wasn't that she was terrible company or that I was afraid of her- well, maybe a little. The way she so easily manipulated people using her excellent and various facades was frightening in a way, but it was her seemingly lack of concern for the people she exploited that unnerved me. I mentally sighed, already exhausted, and I hadn't even spoken a word. I was not in the mood for her antics.

"I didn't have much of a choice," I replied candidly, dropping my pencil onto the table. "My sister has friends over, so I have to study somewhere else." The faster I dealt with her the quicker I could get back to studying. It was a lose-lose situation for me, I suppose.

I had settled on a cafe because I would at least be able to eat and drink some coffee while I worked. The coffee here wasn't as good as Maxx, but the treats were definitely better than the ones at school. She took a moment too long to respond, and the longer that she sat there, the more I started to think I should have chosen a more secluded place- like the middle of a forest.

"Mmm… Then I won't bother you since you're so hard at work." Did I hear that correctly? Did some unknown god smile upon me for all my hard work and grace me with the most paramount of rewards? "In fact, I'll even help you!" And my imaginary smile immediately deflated. Maybe I should have waited until she was finished to react.

Naturally, I was inclined to decline, but seeing how she was at the top of her class and probably still is, I really shouldn't let this opportunity go. Did I want a good score on the exam, or did I want a more peaceful evening? Either way I was subjected to studying, something that I already despised, so I might as well go all in and fully succumb myself to an evening of agony. I sighed, conceding my peaceful solitude for the time being.

"That's fine…"

She seemed surprised at first- honestly I was too with how quickly I agreed to it, but a smile quickly formed on her lips before hurriedly moving over to my side of the booth. I hadn't expected this, and it made me a little flustered being in such close proximity with her. I scooted over a few inches to give myself some breathing room, and her eyes began scanning the material in front of me.

"Math? I thought you were the monster of logic. I would think logic and math would go hand in hand," she mocked, poking my forehead. I brushed her hand away, already regretting my decision, and I wished that were the case, but here I am stuck with a barely passing grade in both math and science. I had at least excellent grades in everything else.

As much as I was expecting to say she was teasing me the whole time, it wasn't nearly the case. Although, she did make plenty of jokes and remarked about my inability to grasp apparently simple concepts, she became somewhat serious once we started. I knew Haruno was amazing at everything she wanted to set her sights on, especially academics, but she was also an excellent teacher. Maybe it was the personal one on one conversations we were having that couldn't really be replicated in a classroom, but I felt like I was learning things a lot more efficiently.

She explained things clearly, added examples or analogies that she thought would help, which did, and laughed at some of my mistakes. The last one didn't really help- I was just stating the things she did. I also didn't have a clue why she was doing this. Was there any benefit for her to spend her time tutoring me? As crazy as I thought Haruno was, I didn't think she found tutoring someone an incredibly enjoyable pastime.

Despite that, it didn't last very long- less than an hour. I was planning on returning home by dinner, and we had only gone over exponential curves and derivatives. I couldn't believe I was thinking this, but I wish I could have spent a little more time with her- to study.

"Thanks, Yukinoshita-san."

"You can thank me by calling me Haruno," she teased. This wasn't the first time she had mentioned this, but maybe this time I'll indulge her for her generosity. I wasn't so wary of her to not show some gratitude.

"Thanks, Haruno," I corrected. That felt strange coming out of my mouth. It would take some getting used to.

She smiled, satisfied with the response. "You don't have to thank me." She poked my cheek, and seeing that I was a little red from the contact she continued. "Well, I guess I have to let you go for now, right Hikigaya-kun?"

I nodded, almost replying with "sorry". I don't know where that came from, but it was probably best to keep that tucked away. I didn't want to give her and myself the wrong idea. I had already finished packing my supplies, so I just had to wait until she moved.

She stood up from the booth, offering a hand. I was extremely hesitant to accept it like it was some extremely obvious prank, but before I could, I felt something vibrate in my pocket.

_Friends are staying over for dinner, can you eat out? Sorry!_

The message from Komachi caused me to sigh as I dishearteningly shoved my phone back into my pocket. Was I so unimportant that you would prefer friends eating at our home over your dear brother, Komachi?

"Is something wrong?" Haruno pried. She looked way too excited to learn about whatever misfortunes might have fallen on me.

"My sister's friends are staying over for dinner, so-" I paused, realizing where this could head. As if on queue, Haruno immediately confirmed my thought.

"So she asked you to eat dinner with me?" What? She was smiling, amused at my reaction. "Well, maybe not quite like that," she chuckled. "But what do you say, Hikigaya-kun? My treat!"

"No, thanks."

She pouted playfully, then crossed her arms like I had just taken away a toy from a child, who's name was Haruno. It was kind of cute. Even if she was just feigning being upset, her expression was authentically childish.

"Hmph," she finally retorted after a few awkward seconds of silence. "Then I won't help you study anymore."

"I… didn't ask."

"But it seemed to me you actually need my help, Hikigaya-kun."

That may be true, but you didn't have to say it. I did not want to find myself indebted to Haruno Yukinoshita of all people.

"Come now, Hikigaya-kun. I'll help you, and all you have to do is eat."

The way she phrased it was appetizing, but the person the phrase was coming from was not. She was beautiful and generously proportioned, but I wasn't looking forward to being entertainment for Haruno. Maybe I was just overthinking things, Komachi did say I did that often, but I had to keep my guard up against Haruno's onslaught of- teasing.

Before, Haruno was fixated on trying to mold me and Yukinoshita's relationship, but she hasn't even mentioned anything related to her or the service club today. Has she found a new direction for me that didn't involve Yukinoshita? Was I to be involved in some evil scheme of hers? Or was this scheme directed towards ruining my existence? All of this paranoia was getting in the way of my actually finding an excuse to refuse her, so I stopped.

"Fine," I answered. If she acted anywhere near as tolerable as she did while she was tutoring me during dinner, then I would regret this decision less. I could only hope that would be the case.

She smiled from my answer. "I'm delighted, Hikigaya-kun."

After a brief one sided conversation, Haruno decided on a moderately priced restaurant a few blocks from the cafe. She made the walk as awkward as possible, clinging to my arm and capturing the attention of a few jealous bystanders. The restaurant itself was nice and cozy with a much more lavish atmosphere than the people it catered to. We were directed to a small table near a window, and I caught a weird glance from the waiter as he placed menus in front of us.

I started with ordering coffee and water, while Haruno asked for their lightest sake. I knew she was paying for the meal, and I knew her family was very well off, but I still wanted to find something cheap. I flipped through the menu, going through my options. After a few minutes of searching I ended up choosing a yakitori dish and promptly closed the menu. I peaked a glance at her, only to be met with her deep purple orbs.

Her expression was completely neutral until she noticed me staring.

"Already picked something?"

I nodded. Her expression returned to her usual cheery facade. It was weird, but I couldn't really make anything out of it. I turned to the window, the golden razes of the setting sun hindering my view. It was still a bit early, which was indicative of the season, but the sky near the horizon had already begun to shade red. Some of the street lights had even turned on in preparation.

"Aren't you even going to pay attention to your date, Hikigaya-kun?"

"It's not a date."

"Oh? Why not? Is this not a social maybe even romantic meeting between two people?" She put heavy emphasis on romantic, hoping to glimpse a reaction, but I remained indifferent.

"Because I don't consider it one."

Her smile widened, unnerving me a little, but it looked like I had won this small trade. Of course she didn't care, and continued the conversation. She asked me a few random unrelated questions, which seemed harmless to answer. She asked about my free time, my sister, and the last thing I read, yet there was still no mention of Yukinoshita. If she had really given up on trying to bring us together, what was her goal?

I thought about it for a little while indulging Haruno's curiosities until the waiter returned, but I was still coming up empty. Haruno and I placed our order, forgoing an appetizer.

"Why are you so willing to help me?" This time I asked a question. Even if what she was doing seemed harmless, I needed an answer.

"Well…" She placed her index finger and thumb around her chin pretending to be in deep thought. "I get to spend more time with my favorite person! After all, you're very interesting, Hikigaya-kun."

Although, I didn't doubt she would spend time with me for something as petty as entertainment, something felt missing from her response. The longer I stared into her abysmal eyes for answers, the more I became lost. They weren't giving me a clue to her rationale. With nothing perceivable, my eyes were drawn to her smile. To many people it was what lit up a room, but it couldn't deceive my dead fish eyes. It felt empty and aimless, like it was left on her face because she didn't want even herself to discover what was underneath it. However, right now her whole expression had a different feeling than usual, devoid of her usual fake and uncomfortable cheeriness. It was difficult to place exactly what I was seeing. She was a vortex of morphed emotions, constantly hiding behind her cards.

I knew I was staring for too long, but it was better than trying to make conversation. I didn't pride myself on it anyways, and prolonged discussions with her only exhausted my already fatigued brain.

Eventually, she did get bored of the staring contest and began talking again. It didn't seem like she was putting much effort behind her words, so it was bearable. I guess even demons get tired. Our conversation centered on nothing, but it continued until our food arrived.

From that point on, we ate in relative peace with Haruno occasionally making small talk. She complimented my surprisingly passable dinner etiquette, and it was strangely refreshing from the constant influx of insults I received from everyone else, especially from the younger Yukinoshita sister.

After an extremely long and taxing day, I deserved at least this relaxing and non-conversational dinner. I still couldn't place Haruno's reasoning for doing anything she did, and a part of me didn't want to find out. Whatever the case was, I wasn't going to find out today, so I didn't dwell on it much longer.

We finished eating, and Haruno paid as she said. She smiled and told me she would message me the next time she had free time. I didn't bother telling her I didn't have her contact information because I'm sure she's already aware and because she's Haruno Yukinoshita. She'll find a way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A lot of people find sleep to be a waste of time. To be unproductive for a third of your life is a very unattractive idea, but I welcomed it. At the very least, it was an escape from the monotonous and tedious thing called life. It was a break from the harsh reality that I would most likely have to find a real job besides being a house husband. There weren't many nightmares that could top that, so sleeping was a peaceful adventure. It was serene, and it was what I always looked forward to after a long day of school.

As I laid my head against my pillow, my eyelids settling after a taxing day of being open, a sound propped them back open. I didn't recognize it immediately in my hazy state of mind and due to my lack of familiarity, but it was there.

My head turned begrudgingly to the source- my phone. It was ringing quite loudly on my bedside table. It meant someone had decided to call me, and they chose to call me right as I was about to head off to my fantasies.

My hand moved slowly, slipping out of the covers to grasp my phone. I expected it to be an unknown number, and I was right, but I had a good guess to who it was.

"Why?" My voice came out more annoyed than I wanted.

"Don't you remember? I said I'll message you when I have free time!"

"So why are you calling me?"

"Because I'm sending you a message! I'll be free tomorrow, so find a place and time to meet up. Your choice! Bye, Hikigaya-kun!"

With that she hung up. I groaned. This could have just been a text message and preferably one, too. It had only been a few days since I had encountered Haruno at the cafe and she helped tutor me, so I had been expecting something from her. That also meant there was precisely a week until exams.

Before I could continue getting any further in my monologue, I remembered the important thing I was supposed to be doing- sleeping. I decided the best course of action was to stop thinking about her, unless I really did want to get nightmares, and just sleep.

I found myself sitting alone at the same cafe I was at during the end of last week by myself. I arrived early, so I could mentally prepare myself. I would have preferred going to the library to have this study session, but they closed early. I chose a small table accommodating two chairs and retrieved some of the necessary materials from my bag. I was about to take my light novel out to read before I heard the sound of soft footsteps coming closer.

"Yo, Hikigaya-kun." What happened to, "Yahallo?" And why are you stealing my greeting? There was an increase in volume from the few people in the building, probably gossiping about themselves curious to why a pretty girl was talking to me, but I ignored them as usual.

"Yo?"

"I just wanted to try it out," she mused. "But I think its charm only works with you."

"It's true. Let's just get started then."

"Excited are we?"

"Less than usual," I answered, although that wasn't really the case. When I talked with Haruno I met her with the same reluctance everytime, and I didn't try to hide it in my voice or demeanor. I merely wanted to start as quickly as possible before she could start playing games.

We went on continuously for an hour, Haruno expanding on the topics she talked about last time. She was pretty pleased to find that I had studied the concepts in between our sessions, and after making sure I grasped the in and outs of exponential curves and the basis of derivatives, she decided to start on logarithms.

She explained that it was the inverse to exponentials, but there was a whole word in the equation. That clearly didn't make sense. After seeing my visible confusion, Haruno laughed and teased my inability to understand the concept, which was a bit irritating. After she settled down, she gave some demonstrations and examples. Apparently the Richter scale followed a logarithmic setting, and after explaining how it worked with the base tens, it made a little more sense- I think. After, she gave me some practice problems to handle.

"You keep making this same mistake," she stated, pointing at something she circled on the page. "It's like you want to keep spending more time with me." She had moved her chair around to get closer to me, so her smile was only a couple feet away.

"I wouldn't be trying so hard if that were the case."

"Were you working hard, Hikigaya-kun?" she laughed. "I think you could try using that big brain of yours a little more. Or am I too distracting for you?"

"Your perfume might be…" And your endless teasing, although I can't say too much because we were definitely making more progress than when I was at school. It's still a mystery how a person could be as gifted as her. How many sacrifices did she make in her previous life to warrant it?

"Did you get a good whiff then? Can you guess what it is?"

I shrunk away, as her face neared, only a couple inches from mine. I could see my reflection in her eyes which were expectant of an answer, and a blush creeped up to my cheeks, making me even more unwilling to respond truthfully in case of blundering it.

"N-no."

"Mmm." She looked disappointed. "I don't believe you, but if you say so, Hikigaya-kun." Her eyes were drawn away, idly observing the other patrons until they returned to me. "Maybe we should take a short break, you're looking a little flustered there."

No thanks to you. I sighed, as I watched her settle back into her chair. At least this would give me a moment to recompose myself and think about the ideas we went over. I could also try and figure out what I was repeatedly doing wrong. That's what I thought at least. I guess she had a different definition of break.

"So, Hikigaya-kun, I hear your exams are next week."

"Mhm," I nodded. She must have asked Yukinoshita about it without bringing my name up because she still acted the same in the club room.

"I didn't take you to be someone who cared for how they scored."

"Well my parents want to use this as a measure to prepare for entrance exams in the Spring. I agreed with the idea, so I'm taking it seriously."

"Have you decided you want to follow me then?"

"No." Haruno went to Chiba university. It was still a rather long commute from my house, but I wouldn't have to leave my dear sister by herself if I went there. The idea was enticing and Chiba was a great school, but I was still open for ideas. And finally having this realization that Haruno could possibly be part of my daily life there, I was even more open to new ideas.

"You're gonna hurt my feelings, Hikigaya-kun," she pouted, bashfully poking my shoulder. I was slowly getting tired of this break. If I could I would laugh at the irony.

"Let's just get back to studying, please."

She smiled, but obliged. Continuing where we left off, she described in great detail what I was doing incorrectly, and showed me the proper way to do it. Haruno described a couple methods to prevent the same mistake and common mistakes which were to quite useful.

The rest of the evening was relatively uneventful in terms of being with Haruno. She still joked and teased all the same, but I was less deterred by it. Maybe I was getting used to it, or maybe for once I was too engrossed in trying to learn from her to acknowledge it. Despite all of her comments, she took this seriously in her own way. We reviewed two more topics for the evening until I decided it was about time to conclude the session.

Part of me thought Haruno would mention having dinner together again, and part of me wouldn't have mind. But she didn't.

"I'm busy tomorrow, but the rest of the week should be fine."

I turned to her after finishing packing. "Sure."

"Do I detect excitement in your voice, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Your sensor must be broken."

"Ahh," she chuckled. "I was sure I fixed it before I arrived. Do you mind taking a look for me, Hikigaya-kun?" I remained silent, giving her my best unamused and unimpressed face. She switched to a playful pout after seeing my unchanging reaction. "Well, I guess my times up."

She stood up offering her hand again. I reached for it, but this time she pulled back. "Too slow," she mocked. Are you a child? She held her hand out again this time helping me get up. I don't know why I was so unreasonably upset considering I had been expecting this a few days ago. Was it a set up for this moment? That might have been stretching things, but then again… it was Haruno. Why was I still thinking about it?

I sighed. Even if what she did was ultimately harmless it still made me contemplate things a bit too long. We said our goodbyes, and I watched her walk until she turned a corner. I wasn't completely sure, but she might have winked at me before disappearing. I should have just left right away. In the awkward silence, I headed to the nearest station.

When I got home, I began heating up some leftovers. I knocked on Komachi's door to make sure she was there, and returned downstairs after a brief conversation. I had my plate of food in front of me, but all I could think about was Haruno Yukinoshita.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the number of interactions I had with her multiplied exponentially. I'm already starting to use what she's taught me in my monologues. Honestly, it wasn't as bad as I initially thought. Sure, her teasing could be annoying, but being exposed to it so often, I'll get used to it rather quickly like everything else. I probably won't stop complaining though.

In the service club, our job was to fix problems or help people with a task without expecting much or anything in return. And for the most part, we didn't get anything. I was obviously against the idea, but thanks to Hiratsuka-sensei I adversely remained in the club. I can't say it was entirely bad, but at the same time, I could be doing more productive or in my case much wiser things. I wouldn't have to spend my time helping ungrateful people, who'd I constantly have to sacrifice my already below average social sentiment.

It was a strange feeling being on the other end. Did Haruno feel as deprived and annoyed as I was whenever the service club took a job? That probably wasn't the case- she could stop tutoring me anytime if that was it. So, did she find this enjoyable then?

I wanted to believe that she was doing this out of goodwill because I just needed a break. I didn't need anymore pressure and stress piled on my back. So much work just to have a possibility for a good score. For all I knew, I could've have been studying all the wrong things. I was not looking forward to repeating this in the Spring, with or without Haruno.

And if she did have something planned for me, I'd burn that bridge when I get there. She hasn't done anything questionable or suspicious, yet she was still Haruno. It was impossible to figure out what went through her mind.

In the free day I had- well free from her, I continued studying. It wasn't like I had anything better to do anyways. It felt odd not having her prying eyes watch over me or her constant pestering annoying me. It wasn't nearly as productive either, but that was to be expected. Somehow, it felt longer and more tedious than when I was with her.

The only advantage it had was that I could stay at home. The idea to have her tutor me at my house popped up, and I grew uncontrollably red. That wasn't happening. Komachi would be bothering us the whole time. Yeah, that's why. We wouldn't be able to make any progress.

I was used to being a loner, but something felt off studying alone in my room. Maybe it was the lighting. I hadn't bothered to open the curtains, so there was only the fraction of sunlight peeking through my closed shades allowing me to see. I stared at them, knowing they were just an excuse. The rest of the day wasn't very productive.

I came into the next few sessions with renewed energy to make up for yesterday- which was still not that much. Our exchanges didn't deviate much from their usual tact, and we still progressed smoothly. There was just too little time to cover such a large amount of ground, however. We focused on science and chemistry on the last couple of schools days of the week, briefly touching on all of the topics. We even stayed much longer on the last day, and I ended up getting home at 9.

I was tired, and I was really hungry.

Thankfully, Komachi had put some food in the fridge after she noticed how late I had been staying out. I heated it up, and sat at my usual spot at the dinner table. It smelled good- oddly enough, it reminded me of Haruno.

I shook my head to clear it. I just was already thinking of her. I idly poked the meat with my fork, thinking about what happened each day. Why was she helping me? There's no reason for it. She could do anything she wanted, get whatever she wanted, go wherever she wanted, but she chose to sit in the same mediocre cafe to help with me numbers. Why? The more I thought about, the more I realized I didn't deserve any of it. Was I really ungrateful for what she was doing? No, but I definitely didn't convey that.

I heard the lock of the front door open interrupting my thoughts, and I assumed it was mom. I watched her remove her shoes and slip out of her coat before she finally noticed me.

"You're just eating now, Hachi-kun?"

I turned to my food, and realized I've barely touched it. I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought. "Yeah, I've been studying, so I just got home."

"Oh! So you've been studying with someone then? Who is it?"

Did I let that slip?

"No one, mom."

"Is it literally no one?" she laughed. "Because I can't remember a time you've actually mentioned another person except your sister."

Why was I a source of amusement to my own mother?

"They've actually been tutoring me…" I don't know why I was telling her this even if it was my mom. Maybe it was my subconscious' way of condoning for not being a little nicer to Haruno, or I've lost my mind. She took a moment before responding, removing her coat.

"You should invite them over then, maybe to dinner, so we can thank them."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

She planted a hand on her hip, and gave me a much harsher look than I deserved.

"And why not?"

"Well, she's-"

"She?" I'm definitely losing my mind. "You were with a girl, and you just got home?"

Why are you asking that with that face? Do I seem like the type of person to do that sort of thing?! I mentally sighed, wishing for this to be over.

"We were strictly studying, mom. That's all."

She crossed her arms. That wasn't a good sign.

"You're inviting her over for dinner. Tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the longer wait guys, I've been playing a lot of Minecraft. Also this chapter was a bit harder to write. I'll start posting frequent updates in my bio.

* * *

Chapter 3

I decided the best way to spend my last day before exams was to be hidden away in my room dreading the upcoming meal. Cramming right before tests usually doesn't help, so I wasn't losing much by wondering how this situation even came up. But what did I do to deserve it? I've been studying tirelessly as asked by my parents, and I've helped for better or for worse a number of people through the service club. The same club that I had no desire to join in the first place.

I had woken up hoping the events of the previous day was a nightmare. Unfortunately, it wasn't. My mom still demanded me to invite Haruno to dinner, and I was once again forced against my will and conceded. I could still remember her eyes burning against the back of my head as I sent the message.

I heard footsteps near my door until they stopped, being replaced by a knock.

"Yo," my dad greeted as he walked in. Somehow, my mom even convinced him to get out of work early. I remained lying on my bed, waiting for him to continue. "I heard from your mom that you're bringing a girl over for dinner?"

"I didn't have much of a choice..."

He raised an eyebrow curiously. "So, what are you and this girl?"

I wanted to ignore the question, but I didn't really know the answer to it myself. I'm sure Haruno would say we're friends, but were we? Neither of us had plainly called the other a friend. Zaimokuza considered me one, although that feeling wasn't really reciprocated. Haruno helped me, she was even the one to offer it. Friends would do that sort of thing, right? Yukinoshita was steadfast on declining my offer of friendship, and she would definitely finding tutoring me repulsive. Yuigahama would try, but she wouldn't really be of much help. I'd probably be the one who ended up helping her study.

"I don't know." He looked at me skeptically.

"Well if you find out, let me know." He paused, glancing at the clock. "Anyways, dinner's almost ready. Is she going to be here soon?"

"Should be." I would prefer if she didn't show up, but I knew she was going to.

"You don't seem very excited."

"What gave it away?" I said sarcastically.

"Nothing. Come on, let's get down there. It shouldn't be too long."

I mentally sighed, but agreed, hopping off my bed. The least they could have done was have this dinner after exams were finished, but that was already out of the question. My dad stepped to the side, waiting for me to move.

My feet dragged ahead of me aimlessly, and I made it halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang. All eyes were directed at me expecting something. Both Komachi and mom were eyeing me with quite annoyed expressions while I continued standing in place. What did they want? Was anyone going to answer the door? And why was… oh.

"Go open the door, dummy!" Komachi shouted. "Sorry," she added after. I accept your apology, but we're going to have to talk later about calling me a dummy.

"Yeah, I know," I huffed, taking my time.

As soon as I started for the door, everyone else seemed to animate. Komachi got up from her seat on the couch to help mom in the kitchen, and dad started setting plates. That reminded me, I don't even know what we were having. At least it smelled good. Hopefully, Haruno likes it.

My hand paused at the door after realizing the last thought. It doesn't matter to me. I turned the knob after affirming the sentiment and was greeted by an even more cheerful smile than usual. Haruno Yukinoshita stood outside of the entrance to my house. It was still unbelievable even after seeing it.

I blinked a few times to confirm I wasn't having a nightmare.

"Are you alright, Hikigaya-kun?" Her facade quickly changed to worry at seeing my discomfort.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"So are you going to let me in then? Or am I just going to stay here?"

"I would prefer it if you didn't come in."

"That's mean, Hikigaya-kun," she pouted. "Why did you even invite me if that was the case?"

"It wasn't my choice."

"You make it sound so terrible, but I'm already here, right? Why don't you try and enjoy the evening with your favorite onee-san!"

"And who would that be?"

"Me of course!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Easy Hikigaya-kun, because I'm your only onee-san." She had a point there. "Unless… you're not cheating on me right?"

"No- no, I'm not cheating on anyone."

"That's good," she chuckled. Seriously, was I so easy a target for every woman in my life to make fun of? We stood facing each other for a bit before she continued talking. "So?"

"So what?"

"Are you just going to keep her there, Hachi-kun?" mom shouted using my nickname clearly enough for Haruno to grin from ear to ear. I mentally facepalmed, realizing how long this evening was going to be.

"Well?" She was smiling teasingly, but at this point it was all too familiar to me.

"Whatever, come in."

"How generous of you."

I stepped aside, and closed the door after she entered. My family looked a little surprised when they saw her. What were they expecting? That I was lying about a girl coming, and it was actually a guy? Maybe I should have done that instead, so I could have avoided this whole mess. I watched Haruno slide her shoes off, and glance at me before moving to introduce herself to the rest of the Hikigayas.

I needed a long break after exams are finished. The past week has been too mentally draining and tiresome. I was thankful of Haruno for helping me learn as much as I did, but I didn't want or see this coming. I watched as she laughed from an unfunny joke my dad told, and I noticed Komachi's eyes widen slightly when she heard her last name. Maybe they won't notice me if I snuck upstairs while they were talking. I still couldn't believe this was happening, but now that it was, there was nothing I could do.

The only thing keeping my sanity was the idea that Haruno still had a reputation to keep up as a Yukinoshita- why she didn't bother when she was with me, I had no idea. Was I the only one she didn't care to keep up an image? The younger Yukinoshita and Hayato came to mind, but they've known each other since childhood, so there wouldn't be much to hide in the first place. I found myself sitting next to Haruno at the table, which caught the attention of my parents, which I ignored.

My mom returned to the table with the main course- a salmon dish. It looked good, and again my attention turned to Haruno. Everyone else settled into their seats and we began.

"Thank you for the meal."

My eyes strayed from person to person. No one was saying anything at first, just tasting the food, which was very delicious by the way, but I could already feel the first question popping up. It was inevitable.

"Is she your girlfriend onii-chan?"

"Komachi!" my mom snapped.

I almost died choking on food that got caught in my throat. I glared at my cute little sister who was smiling innocently as I continued struggling to accept oxygen. I expected a question not a bomb. I'm going to have to talk to Komachi later about not making my life harder than it already was. I felt a hand rub my back as my throat began to clear. It caught a weird glance from my parents, but I needed to correct my little sister quickly.

"No, she's not," I stated once I recovered.

"So you two are just friends?"

I turned to Haruno who was staring expectantly at me. I still didn't know the answer, but I should just keep it simple. I didn't want to prolong the conversation.

"Haruno and I are just friends."

"Haruno?" my dad asked. She giggled at the mention, attracting everyone's attention momentarily.

"It's nothing, she just asked me to call her that."

"Oh, really?" My mom raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"Hikigaya-kun was nice enough to accept," Haruno added.

Did everyone meet up beforehand to purposefully torture me with this? It was just a name. What is up with everyone overanalyzing what I call someone? I'm sure Haruno only wanted me to call her by her first name to tease me, but if I looked back, I guess she never really did... She merely asked me to and left it at that. Did she care that much?

"It doesn't matter what I call someone. If they keep bothering me to call them something else then it'll probably happen."

"I wasn't being bothersome, Hikigaya-kun. If you say it doesn't matter why'd it take you so long?"

"Because it…" Because it was a rebuttal to your teasing..?

I heard a snicker from the opposite side of the table. Komachi appeared to be having quite a difficult time suppressing her laughter, and my parents were trying to stop smiling. Haruno being able to beat me in a battle of wits wasn't new, but I suppose they've never seen anyone who has. Even my parents have fallen victim to my words of wisdom as a loner. We might actually be the main course of this dinner instead of the fish. The salmon was good, but they already seemed much more entertained by us.

"So, do you go to his school, Yukinoshita-chan?"

"No, I go to Chiba actually."

"Oh!" my mom gave me a surprised look. Are you going to do that for the rest of the evening? There's only so much that can surprise you until grow bored. "So how did you end up tutoring my son then?"

"I'm just a sister of someone he knows at school." She didn't even make me and Yukinoshita out to be friends, which was more or less true. I was still not sure where the boundaries of being someone's friends lie. At the very least my offer for friendship has been rejected. "But we were at dinner, and I told Hikigaya-kun I could help him out!"

You didn't have to include the dinner…

"So you guys are dating!" Komachi interjected.

"No, we were just eating out. You're the one who forced me to eat outside anyways."

"And Haruno just happened to meet up with you..?"

I glared at my dad. "I was studying at a cafe, and Haruno saw me there. She helped me study for a while, and I was about to head home, but Komachi's friends were staying over for dinner, so we just ended up eating together. Does that explain everything?" I hastily regurgitated a summary hoping it would suffice.

"For now." I looked at my mom. What was that supposed to mean?

Haruno chuckled once more, and everyone slowly began eating again. Hopefully, it would stay that way. It really was a good meal. I didn't get to eat mom's cooking a lot after all. Komachi's or my cooking wasn't bad by any means, but mom's was some gourmet stuff. We listened to my parents talk about their jobs for a little bit, while Komachi kept observing me and Haruno's interactions.

"By the way, thanks for helping out Hachi-kun, Yukinoshita-chan. He might not seem like it, but I'm sure he's very grateful." It hasn't even been five minutes and you take another jab at me? Doesn't this happen enough at school? Does it have to happen at home, too?

"It's my pleasure. There aren't that many people that interest me, so spending time with someone who does was worth it. I learned a lot myself, too."

That was overly honest and embarrassing. The other members of the table had some very interesting visual responses themselves hearing those words. I just hoped my cheeks weren't visibly red.

"Onii-chan, and here I thought I would have to take care of you when you get old and senile."

What? Haruno and my parents laughed, but that wasn't funny. Though the idea was appealing, I had no intention of burdening my sister with my person. And also, what was she implying? That me and Haruno..?

"Komachi, I would never make you do that, so don't say things like that again."

"Well, it really seemed that way you have to admit."

"No, it didn't."

"It did," she declared.

"Hey, let's not fight at the dinner table," dad interrupted. "We don't get to do this often, so let's enjoy it."

For once he said something meaningful. We only ever ate together during holidays or other rare occasions. In a way, Haruno was sort of a miracle for us at least. I was too preoccupied with her coming over, I had completely overlooked the fact that we were with each other for once. I'm not the most sentimental person, but I was thankful for the parents who worked hard as corporate slaves to provide for us a relatively easy lifestyle.

It was probably nothing compared to how Haruno lived, but it was enough for us. I didn't have to find a job, so I could just keep Komachi company, and although I didn't spend much, I had a decent allowance, too. I didn't take the things I had for granted.

I looked around at the people eating. This was definitely nothing like how Haruno lived. The only thing that might be similar was the lack of time we saw other family members, but the Hikigayas at least enjoyed our time with each other. Even I did, despite the constant harassment I received for no reason.

Does Haruno even get to see her sister, or better question- Actually I knew the answer to that one. Yukinoshita definitely doesn't want to see her. And what about her parents? She might see them a bit more often, but what did she see them as? From what I gathered, her parents only saw her as the next face of the Yukinoshita household. It didn't sound like a pleasant dynamic.

We continued talking about me and Haruno the rest of the meal, and eventually, we found our plates mostly empty. We still sat around the table making conversation, except for Komachi who went to read something on couch, saying she didn't want to interrupt our conversations or something anymore. Surprisingly, I didn't immediately head upstairs.

"It was a very delicious meal, Mrs. Hikigaya," she complemented with her trademark smile. This one seemed a lot less fake than usual, though. Honestly, Haruno seemed much more relaxed and genuine today. It was odd, but not unwelcomed.

"Don't mention it. It's a thank you for helping Hachi-kun." So now you believe me when I said she was just tutoring me?

"Hachi-kun is a nice name." Don't speak of it.

"Feel free to call him that. He says it doesn't matter what name we use, anyways."

Using my own words against me, how low of you. I scoffed... mentally though, not wanting to incur the wrath of my mother. Komachi laughed in the living room, agreeing with it. Maybe it wasn't too late to leave.

"So, how are you feeling about exams?"

"Good," I responded. "But if we had started studying a little earlier, better probably."

"Hopefully, it turns out great." My mom seemed to be in a more cheerful mood. "I hope you didn't waste Yukinoshita-chan's time, after all." Definitely in a better mood. That one got a good laugh from the non-victims. One of these days, I'm going to start making jokes about all of you. It may never be for a long time or ever, but the threat is there.

I checked the clock to see it was almost 8. I still had a couple hours before I should go to bed, and the conversation only lasted a little longer with the topic shifting more towards Haruno. They asked her what she was studying at Chiba, what year she was in, and other questions. It felt a little strange having a guest over, especially one that I brought. Some of the things she said I didn't even know, mostly because I never asked. I felt a bit of shame realizing it.

Eventually, the conversation died down, and Haruno decided it was about time for her to head home. My mom told her that we'd love for her to visit again, although I didn't remember her consulting me before declaring that. She even said to come, even if it was just me and Komachi because I was too scared to invite her apparently. She chuckled softly at the offer, but accepted it. Somehow I found myself walking her out because of my adorable but insistent little sister. It was difficult to say no was what I was meant.

I stood outside on the curb where she had parked her car. I forget she has a one sometimes. I always seemed to encounter her when she's just roaming around on foot. It was weird, now that I was thinking about it.

"Thanks for the invite, Hikigaya-kun." It was cold, and I didn't have a coat. She had one at least. It was nice on her.

"What happened to Hachi-kun?"

She smiled, teasingly. "Well if you're so insistent…"

"That's not what I meant." I needed to learn how to just say goodbye.

"Hmm? Well, you know- I'll switch it up from time to time. Doing the same thing over and over gets a little stale right?" But you haven't even called me it. I didn't mention that for obvious reasons. "It's nice though… what you have."

Did she mean my family? "It is… yeah." I didn't really know how to respond to that.

"Well, good luck on your exams!" She switched gears immediately, putting me a little off balanced. "If you do poorly, you're going to have to study with me a lot more."

"Yeah…" It was awkward.

"Goodnight then, Hachi-kun," she winked.

"Night."

The silent and chilly night was a weird contrast to the loud and bright atmosphere we had earlier. I felt a little strange watching her leave, so I waited until after the last of her rearview lights were gone before heading back inside.

"So?" My dad greeted me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"So what?"

"What do you think of her?"

"She helped me."

"That's not what I mean. How do you feel about her?"

"I feel she's helpful." Better to play it safe than sorry.

"Come on don't you think she's your type?"

"No." That was an utterly insane idea.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have a type."

"Come on. Everyone has a type. You're probably like ghost and psychic, since you're a loner but pretty smart."

"I hope you didn't think that was funny."

"Well I did, but what are you going to do about it?" He was grinning like a child.

"If I'm ghost and psychic then what makes Haruno my type to you then."

"She's a bit of a mystery, so probably a dark type."

"Sounds like she'd destroy me."

"And that's what you need Hachiman."

"To be destroyed?" She could probably do that easily.

"No, I mean to keep you in check. Don't tell Komachi I told you, but she does tell us about the stunts you pull at school. Your 'social suicides' or something. I know me or your mom can't be here often to take care of you guys, but it looks like someone can. You might think it doesn't affect you now, the things you do, but I promise those things will hurt more the more you do it."

"I didn't come here for a lecture, dad."

"I'm just saying. We don't get to spend a lot of time with you kids, but we try our best to help you guys without forcing you to do things you don't like."

"I know." I'm grateful for it. Sometimes it didn't feel like much, but they tried their best.

"Anyways, you're exams start tomorrow, yeah? Just take it easy for the rest of the night."

"That was the plan," I replied. "And thanks, I guess."

He smiled in return and waved me off, and I smiled back before heading upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was almost to my destination, making a leisurely walk to the grocery store. Earlier Komachi messaged me to go shopping because we were running low on supplies. She also said she would be at a friend's house so I could just buy dinner if I wanted, but I didn't want to spend the extra money. It was unfortunate that the errand was left to me, but at least it wasn't too much of a detour.

It was the Monday after exams, and the last week before a well deserved break. I had done very well on the tests, placing second in English behind Yukinoshita, barely edging out Hayato. I did terrific as usual in social sciences and history, and even managed to place in the top 50 in math and science thanks to Haruno. It didn't seem like too great of a score, but it was a large improvement from my normally abysmal bottom 10 placements in those subjects. When I messaged my parents during lunch, they were very insistent on wanting me to thank her.

I entered the store through the automatic doors and grabbed a basket, starting my aimless wandering. It has been a day over a week since I'd last seen or even heard from Haruno. My life had been engrossed almost entirely in those exams, and I imagined she didn't want to distract me. And considering how well I scored, I guess I was agreeing with my parents.

I continued shoving things in my basket eventually finding myself in the snacks aisle. Komachi would appreciate something to eat later, and I wouldn't mind grabbing something for myself, either. Maybe Haruno would appreciate a bag of chips, too. I snickered at the thought, but I wanted to think of something. Actually I didn't even know where to begin. I didn't know what she liked- other than apparently spending time with me, as she so eagerly recited.

I grabbed a bar of chocolate on the shelf, reading the label. It was mostly a distraction to get my mind off of her, but it wasn't really working. I sighed and replaced it on the shelf, continuing my walk through the aisle.

"Hikigaya-kun?"

I paused in the middle of step. It was her voice, so I turned around. It was also her.

"It is! What a coincidence!" she exclaimed, hastily closing the distance between us.

"Sure… What are you doing here?"

She smiled at my question. "What do you think? I'm grocery shopping." And as proof, she held up her nearly full basket.

"Do you live near here then?"

"No… It's actually a little far, but no one should recognize me here, except…" She looked at me and grinned. "You know." I nodded. "How'd you do on the exams, by the way?"

"Better than I thought."

"Hmm... so you won't need me next time then?"

"I could use your help…" This was a lot more embarrassing to admit than I thought.

"Oh?"

"And thanks for helping me," I added. I scratched the back of my head, trying to continue my thought. She waited patiently and eagerly, aware I had more to say. "So as thanks maybe I can treat you to dinner or something…"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"N-no, I just don't want you to bring this up in the future to make me do something." She didn't really seem convinced, and neither was I. My excuse was rather lame, although I hadn't even realized my question could have been mistaken for a date. Since I only knew she liked spending time with me, that was the only thing I could think of to repay her. I needed to clear my head.

"Hmm… what if you just made me dinner instead? You can cook right?"

I nodded. That wasn't a bad idea. It might even be better than mine because I wouldn't have to spend money. "Does this evening work then?"

"Uh." I didn't have any plans, so... "Sure." Even though Haruno had been perfectly tolerable the past few encounters, I was still reluctant on lowering my guard in front of her. I couldn't shake the feeling that she had some hidden agenda. I'd rather not believe it, but I would be wrong if I said I was confident she didn't. At the very least I should reciprocate her generosity if nothing else. She sacrificed her free time, so one lost evening isn't going to kill me.

Haruno followed me as I picked out some ingredients for what I had planned to make. Somewhere along the way she offered to drive me home, which would be a little awkward if I declined, considering we were heading there in the first place. I hoped the drive wouldn't be awkward at least.

She continued her routine of making jokes and teasing me, mostly in an effort to guess what I would make. I remained silent, not wanting to spoil it, although… why did I care? I don't know. I'm starting to question a lot of things I do whenever I'm around her. Eventually, I was satisfied with my haul.

We entered an empty line, and the cashier spotted us. "Are you two paying together?"

"Yes."

"No."

"What?" she replied. "You're making dinner, so I should pay right?"

"That's not how this works. Besides you paid for dinner last time."

"Oh? Why don't you just pay for next time then?" Next time?

"So together or not?" I turned to the cashier. He did not seem interested in our argument at all. Actually, he seemed more interested by Haruno than anything else. I glared at him, and it took a little bit before he noticed and stopped. After I was satisfied, I turned back to Haruno.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, smiling at me, and I surrendered. We placed our items on the conveyor, and the cashier began scanning them. It was a little awkward, but Haruno seemed to just ignore it and paid for the groceries. It was already dark when we headed for her car in the parking lot, and after shoving our bags in the back, I sat in the passenger seat. The inside was nice. It wasn't overly pretentious, but it was definitely nicer than either of my parents' vehicles. She started the engine, and we began our journey.

"Are you really not going to tell me what you're making?"

"Nope," I replied. "It's a surprise, I guess."

"You don't sound very sure."

"I'm not." She chuckled at my comment. "How's Chiba?"

"Huh?" She sounded surprised, which is understandable because I don't normally ask her questions other than, "Why are you here?" I guess I just had a change of heart or something. "Well it's fine… kinda boring, if you ask me."

"Oh."

"But you should apply here anyways."

"I'm still undecided."

"Then I'll convince you." What was that supposed to mean? After letting my silence linger she continued. "How's Sobu?"

"It's the same."

"That's no fun."

"Yeah."

She giggled again, but this time I agreed with her. It was weird. I was agreeing with Haruno Yukinoshita with something, even if it was true. The service club hadn't changed much. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama acted the same as they ever were, and Isshiki still pulled me away from the club from time to time to help her with the student council. The only thing different in my life was Haruno- or more specifically, the amount of time I was spending with her. I couldn't write it off as entirely bad, either. I turned to the girl at the wheel. Watching her laugh and smile so often, I would have thought I'd be used to it. It was strange. I felt strange.

"Haruno."

"Hmm..?"

I didn't have anything to say. Her name just came out of my mouth involuntarily. "Nothing…"

She gave me a glance momentarily like I had lost my mind. I probably have. If she had said it out loud, I'd agree with it. That's probably an even more telltale sign.

"Is that all?" she chuckled. She had to focus on the road, but I turned away flustered regardless.

We were almost home, just a couple more minutes left. The remaining time was spent in silence, although after a bit it stopped being awkward. The silence was calming and eventually became comforting. I stole glances at her expressions as we passed familiar houses, and it wasn't too long before I could recognize mine. She pulled into the driveway, and turned off the engine. Haruno made a gesture to the back, and I exited the vehicle to grab our groceries. I led the way to the door, dropping a bag on the floor to find my keys. I entered, shoving my shoes haphazardly on the floor, and dropped the bags on the counter. I had an odd feeling throughout the entire time, but continued regardless. She followed suit, hanging her coat on a hook by the door. I immediately went to manage the items in our bags.

"So… just make yourself at home I guess."

"Hmm, if you insist," she smiled.

"I'll put some of the stuff you bought in the fridge for now."

"Thanks." She looked around the living room. "If you need or want anything I'm right here!"

"Sure," I replied. She was implying something a bit more suggestive than helping me cook, but I looked past that. It was just normal at this point.

She settled on the couch to read a book left on the coffee table, and I got started. I had planned on making something simple- curry with rice. I didn't pride myself on being a great chef, but I was by no means at the level of Yuigahama. It would take her skills to mess up curry. As I continued working, Haruno came to check in on my progress, and it didn't take long for her to guess what it was.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?"

"You've already paid for my groceries."

"So?"

"So that means you should let me do something for you for once." I didn't hear a response, and it took me a second to realize what I had said. I turned from the bowl in front of me to see a smirking Haruno. "Uh, I just don't want to be indebted to you… that's all." She was already a step away from me, but she crossed that distance, invading my very personal space.

"Is that all?" She was so close, I started to worry she could hear my heart beating. I merely nodded, hoping she'd let me go, but she wasn't as merciful as I'd hope. "If you say so. Just know you don't owe me a single thing, Hikigaya-kun. It's fun spending time with you."

She said that phrase again, but this time it made me realize there might be more behind it than finding me entertaining. I wanted to find out, but I was also afraid of the answer. She might not even be serious about it, and was just teasing me. My discomfort must have been clear as day because she backed off.

"You know, Hikigaya-kun, you should pay more attention to what you're cooking there."

My eyes never left her as she returned to the couch. It made me remember the incident during middle school that reduced me to the loner that I was. I'd rather not think about it, and this seemed like the same thing. If I thought about it any longer, I'd end up making a mistake, so I returned to my curry. I worked a little harder to keep my mind focused on the dish in front of me, and it worked for the most part. Haruno returned to my side a couple more times to give me some advice, which I followed, and with her help it turned out better than I expected. Haruno helped me set up the dinner table for two, and my stomach was more than ready to eat.

This looked like a cheap date, but Haruno was smiling happily anyways.

"Thank you for the meal."

We managed to eat for two minutes before anyone said anything. Of course it was Haruno who initiated the conversation.

"Is there anything you're curious about?" she asked. I brought my attention to her. Definitely, but I didn't go there.

"Like what?"

"Anything. Is there anything you want to be in the future for example."

"A house husband was my first idea."

She raised her eyebrows before slowly descending into laughter. It might sound lame, but at least it was comfortable. That's all I needed. Though, I guess I needed a wife to do that, and Haruno seemed to agree.

"And how are you going to manage that?"

"Someone will be fine with me."

"Oh? And how's your search going?" I could feel this question being a trap. Whatever answer I came up with would be the wrong one.

"It's going." She made no clear indication to what she thought, but she stopped laughing.

"Maybe you don't have to look so hard."

"I'm not." I responded composed enough, but I would be lying out of my head if I said my heart didn't skip a beat. I also had a sudden urge to derail the topic of the conversation. "What about you? Do you have a plan for the future?"

"That depends..."

"On what?" I asked after she remained quiet.

"Well, I'll let you figure that one out." She paused, looking down at her food. "Why don't we finish eating? Your curry isn't bad, and I would hate for it to get cold."

With that compliment behind and mystery in full control of my thoughts, we took our time to finish dinner. I didn't find it as tiring to talk with Haruno as I used to, but it was definitely something else. She was right about one thing, though. My curry wasn't bad. I couldn't get much further in deciphering her mystery either. It was like I had a mental block, stopping me from progressing through it.

With our meals out of the way, the next step was washing the dishes. She offered to help, and this time I was too tired to decline. I was a bit tense having her so close to me, but it went by without any hiccups, and after that we ended up on the couch a few inches apart. It seemed like we were both hesitant to say goodbye.

"Remember what you said earlier?"

"About being a house husband?"

"No, last week." Earlier, huh. "When you said I was bothering you…"

Did it bother her that I said that? "I didn't really mean it. I don't actually mind spending time with you either." I scratched the back of my head. This was getting embarrassing, but she smiled at me in response. This was a different smile than her usual ones, and it made me feel a little warm.

"So you don't mind if I started calling you Hachiman?"

"Considering you still remember what I said last week, you should know the answer."

She nodded. "Your eyes see through a lot of things, but they do have trouble seeing things in front of them sometimes."

What did she mean by that? She was probably referring to herself, but it was already difficult trying to decipher her actions. I knew I was missing something. I've been trying to figure out what she wanted for weeks, but it's not like she gave me any hints… right? It was frustrating because it was like some subconscious part of me knew.

"Well, I don't wear glasses just yet," I replied. That got me a brief chuckle. I chose to ignore my thoughts again. It was something I just didn't want to acknowledge right now.

After she settled down, her eyes were drawn to her feet, and she sighed. "I'm glad I can relax." Her attitude seemed to shift entirely.

"What do you mean?" I might have been able to guess what she meant, but I asked anyways.

She took a breath before answering, signaling a long response. "Spending time with people that my parents deal with, having to always smile and laugh, and be perfect as a Yukinoshita when I'm in public gets tiring." She looked at me before continuing. I provided her with my full attention, remaining silent. "There are few times where I can enjoy the things I want to do, and even fewer times I get to see people I want to see. Everyone is the same boring person." She paused for a moment. "When you asked me about my future, there's only two outcomes. I become what my parents want me to be or-" She smiled. "I get what I want."

For once Haruno was saying something serious, and I didn't have a response. I didn't have any idea what to say to her. I wanted to say something, but I continued sitting in silence.

For the moment, she stopped speaking as well, seemingly content with her confession. It was my turn to say something anyways.

"Are you sure I'm not one of those boring people?"

"I wouldn't be here with you right now would I?"

And that reminded me of the situation. Haruno Yukinoshita was in my house with me with no one else present. And I was the one who invited her! Despite my dislike for change, I suppose it was inevitable when I spent so much time with her. I couldn't even be upset about it. After all, I didn't mind spending my time with her.

"Haruno, my family is going to the fireworks festival on Sunday if you want to join." And I guess I wouldn't mind spending more time with her either. I still have a few mysteries revolving around her to solve anyways. Komachi was going to have a field day with this.

The light behind her eyes returned, and I was met with the same smile she gave me earlier. I could get used to this one.

Eventually, our conversation had to conclude. It was getting late, and we both had classes in the morning. I helped her get her groceries in the car, and we said our regrettable goodbyes. Once again, I watched her car leave my view before I went back inside. It wasn't too long before Komachi returned, but I'd tell her about the addition to the festival plans later. Right now, I could use some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys for the much longer wait. Just got settled into my first quarter as a freshmen in college. So from this point on, uploads are going to take a little longer, but hopefully not as long as the break between chapter 4 and 5. I'm pretty sure I had more to say, but now that I'm writing this, I can't really remember so enjoy! Hopefully...

* * *

Chapter 5

My dad set the blanket on the grass, and my mom placed down the basket full of snacks before taking her spot with dad in the back. It was a little chilly, cold enough at least for most people to wear a coat over their yukatas. Haruno sat by my side, not going unnoticed by everyone else in the party, and Komachi made an extra effort to give us extra space. Even though the cold tickled my face, it wasn't the reason why my cheeks were running red.

"It should be starting soon," my dad announced.

It had snowed lightly earlier in the morning, but the clouds have parted since, leaving behind a clear night sky. The stars were waiting patiently to be drowned out by the explosion of fireworks, but the only thing on my mind was the girl sitting next to me. Although, to be fair there wasn't much to think about when it came to fireworks. They come for a second and they're gone. I could appreciate the spectacle, but that was the peak of it. It was just lately it seemed that my days and my mind were filled with Haruno Yukinoshita. She was a constant now, yet I wasn't too bothered by it.

"Oh, before it starts-" That was Komachi. She got up and moved a few feet in front of us with her phone out before continuing. "I want to take a picture."

"Take one with mine, too," Haruno added.

Komachi smiled at the request and happily abided, returning to her spot once she received her phone. I watched her take her time and if it was anyone else, I would have told them to hurry up. But since it was Komachi there was no need to rush.

"Say Komachi is the cutest!" I heard echoes of the statement before the flash went off signaling the first picture had been taken. She pocketed her phone, and pulled out Haruno's. In preparation, Haruno leaned into me and grabbed my arm, grinning cheerily into the camera. I hoped the dark made it hard to capture the color in my cheeks for the camera. Although, I'm sure my parents were having fun watching us.

"You should smile, onii-chan," Komachi stated.

"Why?"

She gave me a sidelong glance. "Because it's common courtesy, duh." I gave her a disinterested expression, which didn't win me any points. "Just do it, okay?"

"Fine." I wasn't in the mood to argue with her, especially with Haruno latched onto my side, so I gave some effort to smile. It wasn't much, but it was honest work.

Komachi still seemed upset, but she eventually took the picture realizing she wasn't going to get much more out of me. She handed Haruno the phone, but remained standing.

"I need to use the bathroom," she said, remaining in front of us.

"Okay."

"I also need both of you to help me find it."

"Wh-"

Before I could interrupt, Komachi grabbed me and Haruno's wrist with some herculean strength and pulled us to our feet.

"I'll be right back!" Komachi relayed to our parents.

It was clear what her objective was to everyone, but it wasn't going to work. She led us through a deepening crowd, twisting and turning as we were struggling not to bump into people. It shouldn't be too hard to retrace our steps, and with Haruno, I was sure she'd be able to find our way back pretty easily. Regardless, Komachi led the both of us on a leash for over ten minutes.

"Are you sure you need to use the bathroom?"

"Yeah, totally."

It was a hasty lie, but eventually, we did end up at one. There was a short line outside of the building, and Komachi eyed the back of it. She was probably measuring how much time she had. If she had really needed to use the bathroom, she'd line up immediately, but who am I to lecture my little sister.

"Wait here, please."

"Sure," me and Haruno replied.

The line moved slowly, but eventually Komachi disappeared inside. And now it was just the two of us- not accounting for the tens of people around us. It was only a few seconds of silence between us before Haruno chose to speak.

"So Hachiman, what do you think?"

"Of what?"

"How do I look? You haven't said anything, and you've barely seemed to notice."

In my defense, I wouldn't be able to stop staring if I did. Haruno Yukinoshita embodied the word beautiful on a normal day, but with Komachi and my mom's help, she looked stunning. If I wasn't careful, all my senses could be easily overwhelmed. They had spent plenty of time to prepare before we left the house, and even a hardened veteran of being in the presence of beautiful girls such as myself couldn't help but indulge in her. There was a reason why I said she monopolized the space in my head, now more than usual.

"It's nice."

"That's all?" she pouted. "We worked so hard on it, and all I get is a nice?"

"You look... amazing," I corrected in the most dull voice I could muster, hoping not to let what I was really thinking slip. In hindsight that probably had the opposite effect and it did.

She leaned in. "Is that a compliment, Hachiman?"

"What did you want me to say? You should have worn something else?"

"That's mean, but if that's what you really think..." she frowned.

"It isn't."

And her frowned quickly turned upside down. "You know your sister isn't coming back."

"Yeah, I know."

But in the smallest chance she did, we had to stay out here for who knows how long. Haruno knew this, too, which apparently was amusement enough for her.

"Isn't it scary she was able to outsmart both of us."

"I'm not sure this really counts as outsmarting us… She just forced us here."

"Oh, but she did knowing we wouldn't argue. Though, I don't mind."

"I just hope we can get back before the fireworks start."

"Is there something wrong seeing them just with me, Hachiman?"

"No…"

She smiled mischievously, already with a plan in mind. "Good. I'll check if she's still in there, and if she isn't, why don't we find somewhere more private?"

She didn't wait for me to respond, which was smart because I would have just stood motionless and speechless. After less than a minute, Haruno returned, winking at me and taking my arm. Honestly, I didn't remember how to get back to our spot, so I supposed this compromise works. We had been walking so randomly and for such a long time with Komachi. At the very least I had to respect her hustle and dedication to her plan. I don't know if I could ever put in that much effort into anything. I didn't bother to ask Haruno if she knew the way back either because I wasn't completely against her idea.

We walked for a few minutes in one direction, the crowd eventually dissipating, and there were fewer but very atmospheric lights combing the area. The location Haruno led us was quiet and empty, and we found a bench to rest on. I was surprised the fireworks hadn't started yet. I assumed they were running late with a problem.

"It's not like you to not complain about being led somewhere, Hachiman."

It wasn't that it wasn't true. I found myself constantly frustrated whenever Isshiki pulled me out of the club room. It usually meant being dragged around the school or even worse- outside. "I just wasn't in the mood." Maybe it was the break from school or maybe it was her, but I was definitely in a more positive and pleasant mood.

"Hmm? I thought you were always in the mood to complain."

I was, and I am. This was just something I didn't feel compelled to complain about. I felt Haruno's eyes on me, and it was hard to not stare back. The abyss was like a vacuum, drawing me in, and I don't know if I could escape once I had entered. Part of me wished it was little colder, so I could use that excuse if she mentioned my red cheeks.

"Haruno-"

I was interrupted by an explosion. It was fortunate because I didn't even know what I was going to say. The late start of the fireworks had finally begun. A flash of bright colors blazed the dark skyline. There were many shapes and colors flashing in the sky, and with Haruno's attention distracted, I took this chance to observe her. Her face was smiling warmly, the colors of each explosion in the sky illuminating her features. I could see the fireworks on her pupils, playing with a myriad of colors, changing rapidly.

"I thought you invited me to watch the fireworks, Hachiman."

"Y-yeah." I withdrew my attention, trying to find anything else to focus on. Part of me felt as hopeless as I did in middle school. What I was doing here was crazy. What I was thinking was even crazier. I was spending time with Haruno Yukinoshita, one of the most- scratch that. She is the most clever and manipulative person I've encountered, and I was sitting next to her not a single regard for what she could do. After all this time, she hasn't done anything to make me feel threatened, and maybe she won't. At this point, I don't think she will.

"I didn't say that's what you had to do," she chuckled. "Why don't you relax a little bit."

I hadn't even realized I was so tense. One glance from Haruno told her how anxious I was. When was I so easy to read? I supposed she always had an amazing grasp and understanding of people, even better than me. She also probably understood me better than anyone, my family included. The idea didn't seem too frightening as I thought it would be, especially since that person was Haruno. But as I stared back, I didn't feel like I needed to be worried. Her was smile was different than it was weeks ago, maybe even genuine. I took a breath and did as she told, releasing the tension in my shoulders. I just needed to take a moment to clear my head.

"If you aren't feeling well, you should say something. It'd be a shame if you caught a cold."

"No, I'm fine- just got distracted."

"Oh?" She leaned into me, resting her head on my shoulder. "I hope that distraction doesn't cause you too many problems, but if it is, you should say something about it."

I didn't say anything. We sat like this in silence, watching the fireworks explode. This whole experience seemed so fictional, like something out of a cheesy movie. It all started with a simple tutoring session, and now I found myself spending more time with her, from dreading the idea to regretting our time would end. I once said that I was afraid of her, and it hasn't changed seemingly, although the reason for it has.

I was scared I figured out what she referring to about not having to look so far. Maybe I was reading too much into it, but again it was hard to read her. It was a crazy idea, sure, but the more I thought about it, the less crazy it sounded. Why else would she spend so much time with me? I knew in the back of my mind that I was just trying to find a reason to deny it. I was just trying to protect myself from a repeat of middle school.

Why was I thinking so much about this? This was not something that I would have even bothered to entertain a month ago. Whether she remained with me merely for entertainment or something more shouldn't be bothering me to this degree. It was comical, how much I changed. The thought was met with a brief chuckle, and it caused Haruno to stare at me concerned. It was hard to tell if she was being serious or not.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hachiman?"

"I can't laugh now?"

"No, that's my job."

"Then what's mine supposed to be?"

"Hmm... you're job is make me laugh."

I slightly recoiled my head at her comment. Even though we were here to watch the fireworks, we sat on the bench watching each other. I could slowly hear the beat of my heart becoming louder, the longer we sat in silence. This wasn't the same feeling I had in middle school; not even close. I wasn't stupid enough to fall for the same thing twice, so why was I so hesitant? This feeling I had about Haruno was so foreign. Maybe, that was why. It made me anxious and nervous, and her current expression was listless, not helping my uneasiness. Back in middle school, I was just excited to get the attention.

"You're not doing a very good job, though."

"S-sorry."

She planted a hand on my leg, both comforting and unnerving me. "Hachiman, what's on your mind?"

Her expression was serious, which didn't help. Her eyes were focused and her lips stern. I was so used to seeing her smiling, genuine or not, seeing her like this was unsettling. Although she asked what was wrong, I assumed she already knew the answer. I wanted to lie, too, but she knew me well enough to know that I was. She was just being considerate, asking me first, and it was absolutely agitating. Why was she doing this?

"You are," I answered.

"Do you want some space then?" For once she hadn't replied with a joke. Maybe she was and was just waiting to hit me with the punchline. Although, I knew her enough to know that wasn't true despite her history.

"No. No, it's fine." I definitely wasn't. The cogs in my head were jammed, and sparks were flying trying to force a functioning brain. I remembered Komachi's words that I tend to overthink things. I knew it was true, but how else would I go about this? I had to be sure about things, especially about this. At this point the fireworks had paused. We were wrapped in silence awaiting the second round of explosions, and it did not make it any easier. "I just need to think about a few things."

I turned back to the empty skyline, contemplating just running away. It wasn't a real option, mostly because my legs were frozen, but I also didn't want to leave Haruno by herself. I was beginning to calm down and slowing down the pace of my thoughts. I thought I had things under control, that was until I felt something warm and soft brush my cheek.

"Would that help?"

I wanted to touch my cheek, but I refrained, only turning to her, surprised. Her expression was unnaturally genuine. For the whole time I've known her, this was the first time she looked nervous. I needed to respond with something affirmative and certain, but once again words escaped me. What eventually came out was a weak, "Probably."

"Probably?" she laughed. "Hachiman, think about it hard okay." I nodded. "It would be disappointing if you had answered on a whim, but you wouldn't." I almost had. "Just make sure you're very certain about it."

The only thing stopping me now was reality. I knew I wanted it, but everything outside of myself seemed to be against the idea without having given me a chance. Her parents nor the younger Yukinoshita would ever accept me dating Haruno. My family would gladly accept her, probably anyone to be honest with how they think of me, but would we have to hide it from hers indefinitely? This might end up being more trouble for her than me, and I was rather against that. Would it hurt to try?

"Hachiman relax for now. You invited me to watch some fireworks, which reminds me. We should find your parents, yeah? You can about think it later."

"You know telling me to think about it later isn't going to help. You put me in kind of a weird spot."

"Sorry about that," she chuckled. "At least you seem back to normal."

I sighed tiredly. I had thought conversations with Haruno weren't exhausting anymore, but I was drained. I was doing too much thinking about whatever this was. I wasn't upset that I was, I was just tired… I supposed not too long ago I would have been more than ready to go to bed, but now I wanted to spend more time with her in spite of it all. Her one action seemed to answer all my questions, yet I felt like I was running in mud.

She stood up holding out a hand, and I accepted it. Why was she always the one helping me up?

"Do you know how to get back?"

"No, I thought you would. At least you get to spend more time with me," she winked.

We began our walk as the second round of fireworks were declining. It wasn't awkward, but there was faint tension in the atmosphere. I could have just been imagining it, but Haruno also seemed slightly on edge. Though her smile was warm and pleasant as she spoke, and it was almost infectious, she was being extremely careful with her words.

I listened to her talk for the majority of the journey, answering the occasional question. She continued earnestly talking about her family, and it was- for the lack of a better word- disheartening. In a way, I could empathize with her if I multiplied my experiences and flexed my imagination, and eventually, Haruno ceased talking at all. It seemed random for her to start talking about them, but I guess I was the only person she could talk to about it. I wouldn't consider myself a therapist, but despite my frivolous efforts, I was good at solving people's problems.

This reminded me of Haruno's two options- to become her parents' puppets or not. Now they sounded like mine. She gave me the choice, and it seemed like there was one option. Through the service club, many people came for help, and much to many people's dismay I've solved them disregarding the method because it didn't matter as long as the we got the result.

Speaking and being with her, knowing how I felt, I've come across a problem that mattered. I didn't want Haruno to lose everything because of me, but we both wanted the same thing. If nothing happened and it was because I was too afraid to even try, then I didn't deserve it.

The crowds had returned and were plentiful, but we were no closer to finding my family than before. At this point we might as well head to the car. The fireworks show would end relatively soon, and we could meet up with them there.

"That's not a bad idea," Haruno agreed, observing the scene around her. We had wandered for almost 20 minutes and watched as people were preparing to leave. At the very least we would start moving before the influx of bodies does.

Haruno stayed close by side as we made our way across, making light conversation. It wasn't a long walk relatively, since we knew which direction to go. On the way, I had gotten a text from my Komachi stating that they were heading back, and we didn't have to wait very long before we saw them amidst the crowd.

"Did you guys have fun?" my dad asked.

"Yeah," Haruno replied. "You can ask Hachiman about it."

They stared at me expectantly. "Well, onii-chan?" Komachi finally asked.

"It was good."

Disappointment was painted on everyone's faces, but could they blame me? I wasn't going to spill what happened in explicit detail. I could still remember the feeling of her lips on my cheek. Surprisingly, I hadn't been frozen in shock or speechless, but I suppose Haruno's attempted composure during the moment helped me maintain my own. Haruno remained smiling from my response. I don't know if she would have preferred if I kept what happened a secret, or if it didn't matter to her, but I wanted to assume that she would respect my decision. After all, she seemed to have given me the biggest one. The more I thought about it, the more obvious it seemed. I wanted to try it- a relationship. Now wasn't a good time to bring it back up, and I wasn't sure if I could. But I needed to.

I sat in between Haruno and Komachi in the back seats of the car, as we drove through the well lit streets. The city atmosphere was very festive with lights, especially as we neared Haruno's complex. Being in a wealthier district, even the street decorations were more extravagant. The conversation in the car reflected the cheery mood, but it didn't pertain to me, so I didn't pay any mind to it. Haruno seemed already well acquainted with my family, and I wasn't too surprised. She was one of the most sociable people I knew. So much in fact, that she even got this loner to open up.

It was still astonishing how different the two Yukinoshita sisters were. One had a myriad of masks for any occasion, surrounded by rich and charismatic people, yet enjoyed spending her time with me. I supposed I could reciprocate that sentiment now, too. And the younger sister was declared the Ice Queen of soba, who until Yuigahama and me joined the service club, spent the majority of her time isolated, trying to fix problems by herself.

Is that why I was hesitant? Because of the other two members of the service club? Surely, our relationship would change if they found out… What am I saying? The "it" hasn't even happened. Regardless, our relationships shouldn't change too drastically, right? I knew I was being delusional, but maybe it was something I had to accept. As much as I despised change, if things were going to continue the way they were, I'd at least like to have a hand in it.

When we finally arrived at Haruno's apartment, Komachi gave her a very friendly hug. She also whispered something into her ear, which caused Haruno to laugh. I imagined it was a joke about me. What else would the topic be? Haruno said her good byes to my parents, who returned the sentiment. After they finished, they went back into the car, saying they'd give us some privacy. What did they think we were?

"Your family is pretty considerate."

"Yeah. They also assume too much."

"Hmm..?" She smiled, and it made my heart jump. "I had a fun time." At least one of us did. She also didn't seem to want to bring up what happened earlier, which was understandable. She was giving me time to think. Though, I didn't know what to say now. I scratched the back of my head, coming up empty. Seeing that I had nothing, Haruno continued. "You need to get better at talking to girls, Hachiman, or not. it doesn't matter to me."

"I won't then."

She chuckled for a short moment. This wasn't a long conversation, but it definitely felt like a marathon.

"I guess it's time for me to let you go, right?"

I smiled, remembering the first time she had said that, and nodded. "Yeah."

"Later, Hachi-kun."

I nodded awkwardly and waved, as she turned towards her building. I waited before the sliding doors closed behind her before returning to the car.

Seeing that Haruno was no longer with us, Komachi immediately tried grilling me for details. My parents didn't say anything, but I could feel their curiosity emanating from the back of their seats. But mostly because they weren't talking either, it was reasonable to assume they were interested in our conversation.

Other than sharing how lost we were, I didn't spend any energy humoring Komachi. As much as I wanted to sleep as soon as I stepped foot in the house, I had a bit of thinking to do. Or maybe I should take some advice from Komachi and not think too much about it, at least for tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

This one took a little longer than I thought, but hopefully the next shouldn't because I already know what it's about. I know some of you wanted to see the other character's reactions, and we'll get to that eventually. I just wanted to write about Haruno and Hachiman and set up their relationship. Honestly, I don't have a planned ending for this- I'm kind of just writing it as I go, which is definitely not how you should go about things. So whatever the ending ends up being, hopefully it'll satisfy. Also, after it inevitably ends, I plan on continuing it with one shots. I always have so much in my mind before writing these intro things, but then I forget all about them, so I guess just enjoy the chapter, maybe.

* * *

Chapter 6

"It's starting to snow pretty hard." I viewed the white thickening blanket of snow out of the car window as we came to a stoplight. Because of the weather there weren't many vehicles on the streets, but because of some unfortunate circumstances we were one of them.

"So you really don't want to see her?"

I was just anxious. I didn't know what to say to her, despite having more than an adequate amount of time to prepare. It had been a few days since Haruno joined us at the fireworks festival, and I haven't talked or messaged her since. I guess we were both just waiting for the right opportunity, and whether I liked it or not, my mom was forcing one.

"I'm just wondering how I'm getting home."

"I'm sure you can figure that out when it happens."

"Thanks…"

It was Christmas day, and even I was wondering why my mom was taking me to Haruno's apartment. The sequence of events was easy enough to understand. We had spent time together as a family in the morning, opening presents, and eating a pleasant meal, but my mom got called into work for an emergency. During that time my mom had asked me if I had gotten Haruno anything, and to her disappointment I didn't. She took it upon herself to pack some of the wagashi cookies she had made, and going to work made a convenient excuse for her to drag me out of the house.

But why did she want me to? Was she trying to play matchmaker like Komachi? Honestly, why is everyone is interested in my social life- specifically my love life? Did they think that I was hopeless or were they just bored?

The light turned green, and we began moving again, the snow falling relentlessly. It didn't look like mom would come back for dinner, if not because of work, because of the weather. Wouldn't that mean I wouldn't either? The trains were closed and to hell with walking home under these conditions. The distance was daunting enough as is, and I couldn't ask Haruno to drive me home, especially with how dangerous it would be to in an hour.

I took a glance at my driver, who was paying delicate attention to the road ahead. She was dressed appropriately in work attire, a winter coat over it. It was a shame that corporations would force my mom to work on a holiday and in turn order me outside, but there was no turning back. Nothing would happen if I kept Haruno waiting forever. Maybe the gods were tired of waiting.

I didn't say anything for what was left of the car ride, and the silence made for a very gradual rise of nerves. I didn't ask about the emergency because if was something she could talk about, she'd be more than happy to talk about it. Instead, she turned on the radio once she realized I was content with remaining mute. I was exaggerating a little about the height of the snow, so the rest of the ride wasn't too bad, but at the pace it was falling, it wouldn't be soon. Once we reached Haruno's apartment, she told me to have fun, whatever that implied, and I waved her off. Watching her car drive off as the snow continued accumulating, knowing that I couldn't turn back now- it was strange. I felt a strong urge to follow through... Was it odd to realize I was barely the same person a month ago?

I entered the building, the patrons in the lobby eyed me warily as I made my way to the elevator. I don't blame them. What business does a highschooler have in such an exclusive establishment during break? Moreso, they were probably irritated that someone like me would disgrace their eyesight. My mom had given me Haruno's apartment number for when we had picked her up for the festival, so I ignored them and wandered around in hopes of finding it.

Eventually, I did. I stopped at her door, hesitating to knock. Was I really get cold feet now? I took a long breath to prepare myself mentally and raised a fist, pounding lightly on the door. I didn't have to wait long before the door opened slightly, and a pair of purples eyes stared back at me through the slit.

"Hachiman?" she opened the door wider, noticing I was carrying a box.

"Yo."

"I didn't expect you to be here."

"Well, now I am." Haruno moved aside allowing me inside. Looking around, her apartment was a lot less Yukinoshita than I thought. Speaking of, her apartment was more furnished and had a little more character to it than her younger sister's. I hadn't come with any expectations, but it was still surprising to see the practicality in everything inside. I'm sure I couldn't afford a single piece of furniture or decoration in her home, but it was warm and snug. Nothing was overly extravagant or stood out as a main piece. To be honest, it seemed to try really hard not to display the overwhelming amount of status that her surname carried.

After my extensive observation of the interiors, I placed the box on her coffee table and awkwardly sat on her couch. She sat by my side, barely allowing any space between us.

"Thanks for coming," she whispered. "It was getting lonely."

"Do you always spend Christmas by yourself?"

She gave a weak smile as a reply, and I regretted saying anything immediately. After a short few seconds she spoke up again.

"So why are you here?"

"My mom wanted me to bring you some cookies... and I also wanted to talk with you."

"Oh? That isn't something you hear everyday. Tell me. Since you're here can I assume what your decision is?" I nodded slightly, knowing she would bring it up immediately, and waiting for her to continue because I most certainly wouldn't. This time she smiled warmly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"I hope you know what mess your getting yourself into."

I nodded again. There wasn't anything else I was assured as at this moment than this. Though, I felt extremely clumsy being barely able to respond, at least I was able to get my point across- even if Haruno had done the heavy lifting. But what happened now? I thought I would feel something- some sort of euphoria or tranquil, but there was still a cage full of butterflies dancing in my stomach.

She stood up with a hand stretched out for me. It reminded me of the first time she had done that in the cafe. Back then I was quite uneasy, but now I was curious to where this would lead.

"Where are we going?"

"My bedroom and before you think of anything funny- though I wouldn't say no if you asked nicely, I just need to show you something."

I accepted her hand firmly, placing my trust in her, and she led the way. We walked unhurried, and it had a soothing effect because I was so anxious for something to happen after we talked. It's funny. A little over a month ago, I would have been terrified finding myself in her proximity. She was so invasive. Trying to remain low and avoiding every possible encounter with her was my goal. Watching our hands together made my chest warm up, and I wished I hadn't been so apprehensive about her in the past. But I don't think I should regret it because it did lead to where I am now.

She opened the door slowly, glancing at me before continuing inside. She let go of my hand and headed for a dresser, immediately combing through the bottom cabinet. I sat on her bed patiently watching, but it didn't take her long before she emerged with a box.

"The one thing my parents did- was give me this," she began, turning to me. "They said I'd fall in love with one of the suitors they picked and told me to give them this when I had chosen someone. I used to believe I'd be forced to use it when they'd inevitably demand me to choose, but now that you're here there's no need for that."

I stared at the box held out in front of me. Haruno slowly removed the lid, and underneath there was a ring. Actually, there were two. It was difficult to comprehend the gravity of what she was giving me, so I ignored it. There was time to discuss it later or not.

"Cute isn't it?" Haruno laughed. "I think they said these belonged to my grandparents."

"Are you sure about this? They look like they could buy me."

"You should already know the answer to that," she replied firmly.

I reached for the ring on the right, leaving the other for Haruno.

"Try it on," she urged, and I did.

She placed the box down on the bed and sat next to me, trying hers on as well.

"It's a bit big," I mentioned. There was a small amount of space between my skin and the metal, but it seemed like Haruno's slipped on almost perfectly, which was fitting for her- pun intended.

"You'll grow into it. Just wear it on your middle for now." She paused again, and I felt the atmosphere change. "Thanks again for coming. Spending today of all days by myself doesn't get any easier every year."

When she said that, I could feel my a strain in my chest. I would consider myself a loner and not even think twice about it, but even I spent time with family today. Did her parents or even Yukinoshita acknowledge her?

"Sorry…" My apology didn't accomplish anything in the whole scheme of things, but I still felt inclined. I suppose that was natural, and I suppose it was natural to wish to be able to do more, too. At least I was here with her now.

She nodded understandingly, following my thoughts. "How is it?"

I moved the ring over a finger and to examine it. They really did look like they could buy me. I wasn't so enthusiastic about diamonds or other gemstones because they were lies. People spend so much money and place so much inflated value on them; it's wasteful, but this was different. It came from Haruno, and she was watching me, waiting for a response.

"It looks nice," I finally suggested.

There was some engraving on it. _To the love of my life_, it read. I assumed hers had the same line. It was excessively sweet and cheesy, but it replaced my normally dull expression with an even cheesier smile. I wondered if this was what my parents felt when they realized they wanted to get married.

"If you lose it, you have to pay for it," she teased.

"You might as well keep them then."

She laughed softly at my comment, taking her time to settle. "Well, consider it a Christmas gift."

Her smile seemed to light up the dimly lit room, and it for the first time it also seemed to reach her eyes. There wasn't any awkward tension between us. No anxiety or stress. It was just a serene quiet enveloping us. I didn't think I was someone who indulged in such romantic and cliché moments like this, but I didn't want to be anywhere else but here.

"Thanks," I nodded. "Sorry, I didn't get you anything."

"Maybe next year."

Nothing came after that. The stillness seemed to echo around us, if that was even possible, and the tap of snow against the window was almost deafening. The mood shifted drastically, as I watched her lips quiver in anticipation, and we both sat hesitant.

She held out a hand, and I took it, her fingers wrapping carefully yet firmly around mine. Her other hand gradually rose, her fingertips claiming their own spots on my cheek. I knew what was coming next, so I did my best to follow her lead once her lips locked onto mine.

They were soft and warm and wonderful. I felt her hand move to the back of neck, tightening the space even further. It only made it easier to take in her scent, and I took full advantage of it, intoxicating myself in her. I allowed my free hand to run through her soft hair, finally resting on the back of neck. Soon enough without breaking the kiss, Haruno managed to hop onto my lap, allowing her full control over me.

I half expected her to be a little rougher or push a few boundaries, but she didn't. I guess she was taking it slow, and I couldn't fault her for that. This was probably new territory for both of us. When she separated, her eyes seemed hungrier, and I could feel just how much she was holding back staring into them. I also felt unsatisfied but didn't mention it. Even though I wanted more, and this sorely did not feel enough, I didn't want to continue and make a mistake. I'll take the long road with her.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I should have warned you." Seriously? Was she joking? She didn't look like it.

"You don't have to apologize for that. Besides… I half expected it."

For once, she wasn't wearing a mask to hide her desires or emotions, and it was relieving in a way, but seeing her like this was alarming. It was clear how desperate she was for some semblance of trust and connection, and finding that in me was probably extremely intimidating. How much time she persevered being alone, putting on a display of being the perfect Yukinoshita, the unfamiliarity of confiding in me must have finally gotten to her.

Even after I acknowledged it, she still seemed unsure. I wasn't sure how to remedy this either. After all, this was a first. But I realized I needed to do something, so I tightened the grip on her hand, hoping she'd return my gaze. Fortunately, she did, and I gave her a smile, telling her that she did nothing wrong. After a short moment, she nodded.

"It's okay, Haruno. I trust you enough to not do anything crazy," I added, which was probably the craziest line I've ever said. You couldn't pay me to say that a month ago. I felt a little awkward waiting for a response because she was still sitting on my lap, but I didn't want to pressure her.

She squeezed my hand, standing up, and her features lit up, completely changing tone. I didn't think Haruno was that easy to convince, but then again it came from me. How much trust did she place on me exactly? Maybe she was trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's get out of this room. It's getting a little gloomy in here."

I nodded, and we returned to the living room, where the box of cookies sat untouched. It was still a couple of hours before dinner, so we had to figure out something to do.

"How are you getting home?" she asked, catching my attention.

I was already prepared to answer the question because there was really only one logical option.

"My mom told me to figure it out myself, so I don't know."

"So you're staying here," she followed, and I nodded.

"But don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch here." I patted the lovely piece of furniture that I would soon call a bed, assuring her that I was not taking advantage of my current situation.

Although, that didn't seem to work. She was frowning a little too playfully, but frowning nonetheless.

"Seriously?" was her reply. What was the problem?

"Did you want me to sleep on a futon instead…?"

"No, Hachiman. You're sleeping with me." In your bedroom? On your bed? "Yes, in my bed." My expression must have given away my thoughts because she just kept going. "Are you scared?" She was bearing a toothy smile, following up with a poke to my nose.

I was a little scared of the idea, but I should trust her. I needed to reciprocate the amount of faith she put in me. I knew she would respect my decisions. I just needed a reminder. Besides, sitting on her bed was very comfortable.

I took a moment to recollect myself before replying, stating it was fine, and she smiled in response. It was nice being with someone who understood me so well. I used to find it frightening, but now it felt kind of like insurance. I didn't have to walk through life by myself, and neither did she.

We ended up watching a movie on a random channel until dinner, finishing the very delicious snacks my mom made. The movie itself wasn't very good. It was an old family Christmas film with a seemingly small budget. The acting gave us a few laughs, but it did remind us how special the time we had together was. And throughout the duration, Haruno took it upon herself to see that I was well fed, hand feeding a rather flushed recipient the cookies.

We let the channel run in the background after the film ended, as we began making dinner. Haruno didn't have many ingredients, saying that she usually ordered food or went out to eat, but we figured something out. By custom, we made some fried chicken. It wasn't difficult, but it tasted great. It was probably because I was eating with her, but it was probably the best chicken I've had.

During the meal, I brought up her family. I knew it wasn't a very convenient moment, but it was better than beating around the bush. I wanted to be prepared, and her expression told me that it was okay, but the only definite thing we came across was trying to keep our relationship quiet, at least for the moment. I wanted to believe Haruno could handle it by herself, but she didn't have to, and it wasn't certain either. They were her parents after all.

After cleaning the dishes, there weren't many options of things to do, so we found ourselves sitting back on her couch, just talking.

"This still doesn't feel completely real."

"I thought the same thing," I agreed. "But it is."

"You know they're aren't going to like this- us."

I nodded. There wasn't much to discuss about it. The only ones who might be happy for us, minus my family, is Hiratsuka-sensei and Totsuka. I wasn't completely blind to how the other club members felt about me, but they didn't seem to want anything to happen.

Maybe they cherished our club's friendship more, so I'll respect that. I just hoped they'd respect my choice to be with Haruno when the time comes.

"You don't have to worry, though."

"And why is that?" she chuckled. I didn't think I said anything funny.

"I'll be on your side."

"Why?"

Why? Wasn't it obvious? Regardless, she was waiting for an answer, and as more time passed, the sadder her features became. What was I missing? I thought I've been incredibly clear about my feelings, something I never considered in the past. She should know this, too. This wasn't something I would ever take lightly, yet…

"I want to hear you say it, Hachiman," she sighed.

"Say what?"

"That you love me. I need to hear it... please."

Oh. Was that all she's ever wanted- to hear those words? Has her parents or sister ever given her any show of affection, any words that would make her smile? Has she ever received anything past hollow acknowledgments from friends? Even I had Komachi to confide in. She would listen and even forced me to talk when she noticed something wrong. Did she have someone who cared for her before me?

The sudden rush of demoralizing ideas from her words was disheartening. I suddenly wanted to do so much for her, things out of my reach. She deserved so much, but whatever it was, there wasn't much I could do right now. Instead, I settled on accommodating her request.

"I love you, Haruno."

A sad smile graced her features, yet seeing it form gave me a sense of relief.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

I could say a lot about what I felt, but I won't. The one thing that was certain was that I didn't know I needed to hear it myself.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is more of an interlude than anything. It's time to speedrun until we get to the fun parts in the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

I usually never had an eventful winter break. I generally kept to myself at home, spending time with Komachi or my parents, but never making an effort besides that. I spent my time reading my light novels or playing video games, and occasionally helped in making food. My days were dull to most people, but it was what I enjoyed. I didn't particularly like the idea of spending my free time in the presence of crowds and fake people. I enjoyed the peaceful and relaxing break I had before I was required to return to school life and society.

However, this year was a little different. After Christmas, Haruno made an effort to visit everyday, despite the harsh conditions. Komachi kept asking a barrage of questions, and we eventually conceded in telling her about our relationship. At least I knew I could trust her to keep it a secret, but I was still hesitant about telling my parents.

After we told Komachi, she gave us space whenever Haruno was around, so as not to disturb us. Haruno only grew more intimate and courageous as the days continued, and I didn't stop her. She teased and played the same as ever, and I indulged her, but she was more physical than ever. If anything, she was persistent.

The three of us ate dinner together often, and Haruno always took time to spend with Komachi. I hoped she didn't think this was a do-over for Yukinoshita. If it ever seemed like it got to that point, I'd have to bring it up. But for now, it seemed simply like Haruno just wanted to be closer to me by getting closer with Komachi.

Watching her go through these lengths just to be with me made me wish I could do more for her. Haruno assured me that it was fine, and being with her was the only thing she needed. Obviously, I wasn't okay with the idea, but I had no response.

The three of us spent New Years together, my parents having to work, but it was still great. The two girls had prepared the food themselves, telling to me relax, and I didn't complain. It helped me unwind and prepare myself for a whole nother year. I watched them have fun in the kitchen, while I read my light novels in the living room. There was so much energy and enthusiasm, it almost rubbed off on me.

Haruno had stayed the night, sleeping in my room. But before, Komachi made it her duty to lecture us on being safe and responsible. It was strange to say the least. Haruno could barely control her laughter afterwards, while I tried my best to convince Komachi we weren't doing that yet. Although, she was, for some reason extremely skeptical, she let us go, hurrying back to her room, but not before stealing one more peek.

After that exciting night, there was less than a week left before I had to return to school. During the last few days remaining, the snow had dwindled to a stop, and Haruno decided that it was time for a real date.

And that's how I found myself staring into an exhibit of penguins, fully equipped in winter gear, and in my hand- the hand of most beautiful woman, and my date.

"That one is just like you," Haruno suggested jokingly. She giggled softly and pointed at a penguin who was standing by itself away from the others. I could have said the same about her, but that would sour the mood.

"Maybe before." I hadn't been to the zoo in a while. Actually, it's been quite a few years since the last time I went. It was when Komachi was still in grade school, and she wanted to go for her birthday. It didn't go very well if I remember correctly. but I hoped this one does. "But now I have you."

Being cheesy did not suit me. She smiled at my attempt, squeezing my hand, and leaning her shoulder into me.

"You're so sweet, Hachiman, but you don't have to try so hard. Remember what you said?"

I had some semblance of what she was talking about… I think it was when we were studying? How did she remember that? She was referencing it like it happened recently.

"I wouldn't say that still applies today. If anything, you're making me work harder, so I can stay with you."

"That sounds like I'm forcing you to do things for me," Haruno laughed.

"Well, you used to."

"And do you regret it?"

"No..." I admitted.

She smiled, giving me a short peck on the cheek before speaking. "Let's take a picture with the penguins! Here, give me your phone."

I handed to her without questioning it. She pulled me in, our backs facing the enclosure, the hand with the phone extending out. She leaned her cheek into mine, smiling widely. I wanted to match her energy if even just a little. After a short second, Haruno tapped the camera button and the picture was taken.

"What's your password?"

"Why?"

"I'm setting it as your lock screen."

Part of me thought there was more reason to it. Maybe not now. But considering I had nothing to hide on there, I gave to it her willingly, and after some fiddling, she gave me back my phone.

"I have to use the lady's room, so you can wait here or come with me."

"I think I'll stay." I wasn't going to get us kicked out if we were caught.

She pouted, but relented, giving me a wink before heading to her destination. Hopefully, she wouldn't travel a round about way like Komachi and head straight for it. I laughed at the thought. Should I thank Komachi for making this happen? Though, I guess everyone had a small hand in our relationship.

I don't use my phone for much, but I took it out to look at the new lock screen and to learn more about the zoo. I smiled at the image of the two of us. Maybe I'd open my phone more often just to see it. Haruno had decided on visiting today, so I couldn't prepare much for it. It wouldn't hurt to learn more about the things to do here. Maybe they were running a special event for the new year. Although, that would probably have been advertised as we entered.

After a short time on the website without much luck, I closed the browser and stared at the screen. I had few apps apart from the default ones. My eyes were drawn to my messages. Aside from my parents and Haruno, I had absolutely no contact with anyone else. Not even with any members of the service club. Although, I didn't have Yukinoshita's address, Yuigahama would have notified me if anything happened. Which is why it was weird when I heard something reminiscent of them.

"Hiki?" was the small sound I heard in the back of my head. I waited a little before reacting, but I heard nothing else.

"Hikigaya-kun, so it is you."

I frowned at the words. I slowly moved my attention from my phone to the source. Now was not the time to make a mistake.

"What are you two doing here?"

"That's what we were going to ask you," Yukinoshita interjected.

"We came here to look at the animals, Hiki," Yuigahama answered.

I guess now was my turn. Was there any reason for me to be here by myself? I needed to think of something quickly before Haruno returned. Hopefully, she sees what's happening and waits to come back.

"I'm also here to look at the animals…" That was lame.

"By yourself?" Yukinoshita eyed me cautiously. I was clearly lying, and Yukinoshita could probably feel it emanating from me. On the other hand, Yuigahama would probably believe what I say. "You're the last person I would believe would come to the zoo by themselves."

I agree, but just take the hint and leave!

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, I just thought it was strange." Yukinoshita paused, her attitude shifting. "But since you're here, you might as well join us…"

"Yeah, Hiki. It'll be fun!"

"I think I'll pass. I don't want to ruin your visit, after all."

"Hikigaya-kun, it's rude to turn down an invitation. Besides, it's not like you're doing anything right now, correct? Or are you waiting for someone?"

This was not going the way I had hoped. There was no way for me to answer this without raising any suspicion. I could rack my head all day, and I still wouldn't be confident that I could respond to this safely.

"Hiki, what's on your hand?"

I raised the appendage in question, wondering what she was referring, too. I regretted it immediately, realizing what Yuigahama saw. The very extravagant ring glittered under the sun, finally in full view of the other two. They were barely giving me time to think.

"It's a Christmas gift."

"Oh? It looks pretty expensive. Is there anyone who'd spend that much on you?"

That's a bit harsh, but understandable. Regardless, this was going downhill rapidly. It was just getting worse. I knew my luck was bad, but this was absolutely terrible. Even I couldn't script this horrendous sequence of events. Should I say it's from my great uncle or some other distant but very generous relative? That definitely wouldn't cut it.

"I- I'd rather keep that to myself."

"Hiki…"

"Look." I needed to finish this. Haruno should have been done by now, and since she's not here, I'm assuming she's waiting and I'm just wasting time. "I'd rather you two enjoy yourselves without having to stress out about me, so it's fine that I'm by myself. I'll see you guys at school, alright?"

They weren't impressed, but gradually they seemed to accept it. Hopefully, they came to the conclusion that I just wanted to be left alone.

"Fine. Have a nice day, Hikigaya-kun."

"Have fun, Hiki…"

I nodded in acknowledgment, waiting for them to move. Yuigahama seemed troubled, but eventually, they began to walk away. I didn't even want to guess what Yukinoshita was thinking. I watched the pair of silhouettes disappear around a corner, sighing, finally relieved of the stress for now. Suddenly, I felt a vibration and grabbed my phone.

_Meet me at the entrance._

It was smart not to meet up here on the small chance they were watching. I stood up, stealing a glance at the ring. This could have very well doomed me. If they had spotted the engraving, there was no way they would let me escape without finding out who it came from.

I spotted Haruno clutching her phone, facing the exit. She appeared worried, a frown glued to her face. I didn't like seeing it. I quietly made my way behind her, doing something she normally did and poked her on the chin.

Her look of surprise made me smile. Now I guess I understood why she did it so often.

"What was that?"

"You looked worried."

"I was, but it looked like you handled it well."

"Definitely could have been better, but what now? Want to continue the date somewhere else?"

"No… I'm not in the mood anymore."

After our short excursion at the zoo, we took her car home- my home. Despite her earlier comment, she seemed in a much better disposition. Unfortunately for me, there was still some homework for me to finish before the break ended. Haruno compromised by just hanging out in the living room reading while I worked, answering my occasional question. It was reassuring having her near me.

With the final couple days, our routine maintained consistent. And as school regrettably began, there was less time for Haruno to visit. Thankfully, the other service club members never brought up the encounter at the zoo, opting to ignore it happened. I supposed they felt a little awkward finding me out randomly and not having invited me.

Regardless, things returned to normal at school. The same Isshiki was constantly asking for help for the student council, and Hayato's clique maintained the same things and relationships they had the year before. I probably sounded like a hypocrite commenting on their unchanging paths, but it couldn't be helped.

Haruno and I made efforts to see each other as much as possible outside of school. Although, that proved a little difficult. With her being as popular as she was and being a Yukinshita, she had a responsibility to keep up her image. I didn't envy her position. On the free days she had, she picked me up from school, and we'd spend the rest of the afternoon somewhere. She was even busier on weekends, but we tried to make the best of it.

My parents commented on how upbeat my attitude was recently, and I merely ascribed it to how well school was going. It wasn't nearly a lie either. With Haruno helping, my studies were going very well.

I found myself wishing I really could do more for her.

But overall, we hadn't had an incident exposing our relationship as close as the time at the zoo. I could feel Haruno grow complacent as more time passed. I didn't mind, and I was sure we'd be able to overcome anything- as cliché as that sounded. We hadn't had any problems during our time together so far, and as someone who hated change, I hoped it stayed that way.


	8. Chapter 8

I am stealing an idea from the show. Part of me wanted to just create a fic with Haruno and Hachiman with zero problems and fluff only, but I decided against that- for no particular reason. Although, they will run into some, the main focus will still be on their relationships and not the consequences because of it. With that said, enjoy the chapter. :]

* * *

Chapter 8

It was around midway through February, which naturally meant the service club received requests revolving around Valentines Day. Kawasaki wanted to learn how to make some chocolate to further teach her little sister, which seemed simple enough. The requests from Isshiki and Miura were a little tougher, however. Both of them wanted to make chocolates for Hayama, but conveniently for him, he didn't accept any. So the club's clever solution was to hold a cooking class, which Hayama could help taste test. It solved everyone's problems, and Isshiki even invited students from Kaihin high to participate.

So it was strange seeing Haruno smiling at me before the class was supposed to begin, her attitude high, unsettling the rest of the room.

"Well, she seems like a total veteran at this stuff, right?" Isshiki offered. She didn't sound very confident asserting that. The other two members of the service club behind me were rather hesitant to speak. Regardless, I was happy to see her. I wasn't sure if she was going to be free today, saying that she had something planned. I guess this was the plan.

"I would have been sufficient on my own," Yukinoshita retorted behind me. Well, I guess not very hesitant.

I stole a glance at Haruno to see how she received it. I knew she wished Yukinoshita would understand that she was just trying to help her in her own complex and admittedly confounding methods, but at this point, it would be pretty hard to salvage the bad blood between them. She just kept smiling cheerily, yet I still wanted to walk over to her and support her. But I couldn't.

After saying over and over again that I wanted to do more for her, all I could do was stand and face her. During the past month, I felt Haruno grow a little impatient about the fact that we had to hide our relationship and even I felt that way from time to time- now especially.

With the introductions and planning out of the way, we began setting up the room. We placed bowls, ingredients, molds, and other utensils at each station. Haruno seemed to keep to herself until she eventually found time to speak to Yukinoshita alone. Although, me, Isshiki, and Yuigahama were too far away to overhear their conversation, neither of their expressions seemed to indicate anything pleasant was being exchanged. I wasn't sure whether it was my business to ask about it later.

It wasn't too long until the class would begin, and so we sat in awkward silence for the few remaining minutes. The Sobu high natives, Miura and Kawasaki arrived first, the latter arriving with her younger sister. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama immediately began helping Miura, while Kawasaki attended to her sister, teaching her. After them, came students from Kaihin. Some of the student council, a lot of guys, and surprisingly Orimoto came. The Kaihin president began an unnecessary speech for his group about other countries' customs around Valentines. He mentioned that usually guys would be the ones handing gifts, which was the opposite here. That didn't sound like an entirely bad idea, actually. Maybe I could try my hand at making something.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves for the moment, and when Hayama had finally arrived, Miura seemed more animated and quickened her pace. Even Tobe and Ebina came eventually. Although, Tobe wasn't being very productive, it looked like the two weren't bothering people who were. Haruno went about speaking to each person, I could only guess about what, and I continued watching the scene on the sidelines until I finally decided to check in on some of their progress myself.

"You can actually cook," I told Isshiki. She had been by herself the whole time, obviously having short conversations with others here and there, but for the most part she had been solely focused on making chocolate.

She looked up from her bowl, taking a pause from her work. "Are you flirting with me? I'm sorry senpai, but you have to try harder than that if you want to get my attention."

I sighed, knowing I should have seen it coming. But unexpectedly, a spoonful of chocolate was shoved into my mouth before this sly kouhai brought it back out empty. It worked up a slight blush from me, as I tasted the concoction. It definitely wasn't bad.

"Do you dislike sweet things, senpai?"

"N-no," I muttered.

After that small surprise and a few exchange of words, I checked up on Miura's progress with Yukinoshita, trying to recompose myself. At least here no one would surprise attack me. I'd probably get insulted, but it was worth the safety net. They seemed to be progressing smoothly enough, and Yukinoshita hasn't looked frustrated yet, so I assume Miura's already better than Yuigahama. Speaking of… She was just attending to Kawasaki's sister. Hopefully, Yuigahama hasn't taught her anything related to cooking.

"Hikigaya, got any extra chocolate molds?"

I turned to the voice, a little surprised to find it coming from Orimoto.

"Uh, sure." I grabbed a random design and placed it onto her hand.

"Thanks." I thought she was finished, but her expression shifted momentarily like she had realized something. "Come to think of it, did I ever give you chocolate?"

"No…"

"Oh, okay!" she laughed. "I'll give you some this year, then."

I was surprised by her offer, but I guess she just hasn't changed too much since middle school. She was still being considerate of everyone in the room, even me. But before I could decline it, she left, leaving the people around me, myself included, a little shaken. I turned to Haruno, hoping to relay a message, but she was attending someone from Kaihin. I'm sure she overheard the conversation, but I didn't want to cause a scene approaching her.

Maybe it was time for me to start doing something else. Talking to people hasn't been going very well, and I didn't want to just stand at a wall with hands deep in my pockets doing nothing. I looked around the busy room, my eyes landing on an empty station in the corner. I guess it was time for me to follow the Kaihin's president's advice and make chocolate for Haruno. Grabbing an apron, I walked over to the station and planned out my procedure. I began by mixing in ingredients in a bowl, stirring it thoroughly, and it didn't take long for Haruno to finish and notice before sneaking over to my side.

"Who's that for?" she whispered upbeat. She held her hands behind her, leaning in, and her attitude seemed genuine enough, but I felt something was off about her demeanor.

"You," I replied.

"Oh?" She spoke slowly and deliberately. "Depending on how it turns out, I might have to pay you back later." I felt her breath tickle my cheek as I continued working. I smiled at the little implications, feeling a little fickle myself.

"I guess I have to work harder then," I entertained. We had a lot of these small exchanges over the past month, and I could never tire of them. Unlike talking with the other Yukinoshita, I wasn't heralded with constant insults about my appearance and personality. My personality- sure, that was fair game, but it's not like I can do much other than change my wardrobe to alter how I look.

Haruno smiled, and I turned slightly to her, wanting to witness it. I couldn't get tired of seeing her smile either. It was so different from the old ones she gave and so genuine. It made me warm up knowing I was the who roused it from her, and the thought made me smile in return.

"I'll make sure your efforts are rewarded then," she cooed.

At this point I realized we were making somewhat of a scene. You'd think two people talking quietly in an out of the way location would normally be unapparent to most people, but all eyes seemed to be focused on us and what we were doing.

"Haru-"

"Nee-san." Yukinoshita was standing firmly in front of our station, her arms crossed against her chest with a nervous Yuigahama behind her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just speaking with Hachiman."

"Hachi-?" Yukinoshita's expression was indescribable. Something in between confusion and surprise warped her features including most of the crowd's. Did she use my first name in front of Yukinoshita on purpose? The noise level in the room ominously dropped as the mood shifted. Something told me it was about to get worse.

"Am I not allowed to?" Haruno continued. I didn't think it was wise to incite Yukinoshita, but I didn't think it was smart for me to speak up either.

"Hikigaya-kun doesn't like to be bothered while he is working."

"Hmm..? It didn't seem like I was bothering him. Besides, I was just wondering how he was doing since he's making me chocolate."

Yukinoshita looked appalled, and I could only turn to Haruno in shock. What was she thinking? I thought we agreed to keep this low key until we could figure something out. She was staring intently at Yukinoshita, determination on her brow. I hadn't expected this from her, and her tone had the seemingly old and insincere voice that spoke to me months before. But her face showed no signs of joking this time around.

"Nee-san, I would appreciate it if you didn't lie."

"Why would I need to?" was Haruno's short and certain reply.

Yukinoshita seemed taken aback from Haruno's quick response, but she collected herself quickly. "Hikigaya-kun, would you confirm that nee-san is lying."

All of a sudden the attention turned to me. I stole a glance at Haruno, and her stern expression told me she had it under control, but I wasn't so sure. But I should trust her to be able to handle it right? I just needed to respond to this truthfully.

"... She isn't."

Even though there weren't any audible ones, it felt like one collective gasp encompassed the room. Haruno might have been used to being the center of attention, but I wasn't. The closest thing to this was when I had told Sagami off during the culture festival. But even that was tolerable because I was used to the glares and ignorance of random people. The eyes that were boring into me now, made me wish I could disappear again.

"Hiki, what do you mean?" And I was finally reminded that Yuigahama was here.

She was standing, hands clutching each other shyly, her expression trying to make sense of the situation. It made me realize how nervous I was, and that I wasn't ready to confront everybody about our relationship. This wasn't how I envisioned us to reveal the news either. Why'd Haruno put this on us all of a sudden?

"It's as simple as it sounds," Haruno answered for me. It's been a long time since I've seen her act this way- it was disconcerting to say the least.

The room was deathly silent. The tension in the atmosphere could energize a bonfire, and Haruno merely stood beside me, smiling through it. Yukinoshita seemed slightly agitated, deep in her thoughts, and Yuigahama looked like she was ready to let her tear ducts open. I really didn't want to break the news this way. I knew how they felt and wished that it could have been handled astronomically better.

After finally gathering herself and taking a deep breath, Yukinoshita seemed more self assured- and angry. Her stone cold expression was reminiscent of when I had fake a confession to Ebina, this time, however, it wasn't a trick. She took a moment before turning to Yuigahama, giving her a firm and steady glance.

"Let's go Yuigahama-san. It looks like we are just disturbing them."

The aura that I felt from her was intimidating, but she left with Yuigahama without another word, leaving just me and Haruno in the corner. After a short moment, the room awkwardly began to animate again. I felt absolutely drained from that conversation. Something tugged at the organ in my chest, knowing how strained the relationships of our small club's become. I only realized that most of the people had finally returned to their work when Haruno took one of my hands into hers.

"Sorry," she said, suddenly finding her feet interesting.

"What was that about?" I knew something felt wrong from the start, but this was crazy.

"I was jealous…"

"Of who?"

"Of everyone. Seemed like you have a lot of fans," she joked, forcing out a brief chuckle. I remained silent, waiting for her to continue. "I wanted so badly to let them know you're off limits." She sighed wearily, and I squeezed her hand. She finally decided to make eye contact. "I shouldn't have come."

"It's fine." It was hard to stay angry with her.

"No. I probably ruined our chances, forcing us to reveal it like this, and I just made things worse with Yukino-chan. I didn't want to do that to her."

"What were you talking about with her earlier?" Although, everything she said could have potentially be true, now wasn't the time to bring it up. She looked hesitant but not unwilling to answer, so I gave her a moment.

"You." I guess the revelations that were just uncovered didn't help either.

I nodded in understanding. I wanted to continue but quickly realized this wasn't the best place to be talking about it. There was too large an audience, so I changed the subject. "Next time, can you tell me when you're going to do something crazy beforehand?"

She laughed softly, the echoes landing on my chest. Hearing it made me feel lighter- at least a little better than earlier. Even though the room was back to being noisy, the atmosphere still felt stuffed. Despite the audience's efforts to focus on the work in front of them, there was too much focus on us, and we could both feel it.

"Okay," she finally said. "I don't think I should stay here for much longer."

"I'll walk you out."

She nodded, and slowly turned to the exit without letting go of my hand. With her leading the way, we caught a few glances. Actually, we got a lot of attention.

"Hiki…"

"I'll be back, Yuigahama."

I don't remember the last time I felt this uncomfortable. Haruno tightened the grip on my hand. Could she tell what I was feeling? Maybe it was my sweaty palms or could she feel the wobble in my weak knees. Even with people working with pans and ovens behind us, the door seemed to open deafeningly. It was definitely just my nerves heightening the sound, but that explanation didn't make me feel any better.

I heard the door click behind us as we continued down the empty hallway. This was a first. The hallway was empty, but it somehow felt a little claustrophobic. Haruno still hadn't looked back or let go of my hand, but that was okay. I think both of us were finally coming to the realization of what she did and the consequences of it. There was no way some warped version of the truth wasn't going to reach her parents. I didn't think we'd have to face them so early.

I came to a halt, almost bumping into Haruno. She had abruptly stopped walking after turning a corner, and she slowly turned to me, her face naturally downcast.

"I really messed up, huh?" I didn't say anything. Sugarcoating the truth wasn't going to help either of us. "This is far enough. You don't have to walk me all the way out."

"It's fine."

"No. I just need some time to think. Besides you said you'd fix things, right? It'll be easier if everyone's together, and it'll just get worse the longer you wait." She was right but… She still hadn't let go of my hand, so I don't know if I could even go if I wanted to. We stood in silence for a moment. It wasn't like me to lighten the mood, but I needed to.

"You were right when you said I wasn't very good at my job."

"Ah…" she smiled at first, which was my goal. That was the first step to getting her to laugh. Hopefully, I wasn't too bad. This dreary mood was starting to linger for too long, and she knew it, too. After a second she spoke. "Well there is one way you can make it up to me."

"Is it something I can do right now and won't take too much work?"

"Yes," she chuckled.

She didn't even tell me what it was before pouncing on me. I supposed I only told her to tell me about crazy things. This, however, wasn't one of them.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and in turn, I pulled her in tight. I could taste her familiar lipstick and the feel of her lips. It reminded me that we were still together, as obvious as that sounded. With the probable and impending doom that were her parents, it was easy to get lost. Right now, we were just getting lost in each other, a brief moment to forget the problems that we'd inevitably face.

Fortunately, I biked to school most of the time, so I had some stamina. Otherwise I'd be gasping for air for the length we were locked. When Haruno separated, she was wearing a stupid grin on her face. But I was, too. It was a nice refresher for both of us.

"I needed that," she whispered. I'm glad I was able to raise her attitude, even if just slightly; I wouldn't have let her go while she was still clearly down.

"We'll figure this out," I assured her, and she nodded, returning the sentiment.

"Good luck."

"See you in a bit."

"Mmm. Call when you're finishing up."

After one final nod, she turned around, and made her way down the hallway without looking back. I don't particularly like compromising when we didn't need to, but Haruno put us in a tough spot, so I have to think of something. I watched her until she disappeared around another corner to prepare myself. I probably should have asked her for some advice before she left. I sighed tiredly realizing my mistake. Where would I even begin?


	9. Chapter 9

Hmm… It's interesting to see quite a few people say that she was acting at least a little erratic, and honestly, I didn't see it before. This, at least in this fic, is the first time Haruno's felt something like jealousy, right? So she would default back to a "mask/personality" that she was comfortable in. I guess she should have been able to handle that a little better, but at the same time, having Hachiman next to her, she still had a feeling of reliability and certainty with her. And I think she would have been completely fine if Yukinoshita hadn't confronted them. The only mistake she made was revealing their relationship to Yukino, which is something she would have done before, not specifically, but saying something true in spite of her sister. Because Haruno also knows how Yukino feels, there was a rash idea that Yukino would try to take Hachiman from her. I don't know. I'm bad at explaining things, so if this doesn't suffice, let's just chalk it up to love driving people crazy. :]

Also, is it just me that keeps rereading their own work to look for errors. On god, I spend as much time writing as I do looking for them.

One more also- I was planning on rewriting a bit of chapter 3. Someone stated a while back that it felt a little forced, and I kinda agree. I wouldn't redo the whole thing, maybe just the ending and extend the conversations a little more. When I reread it recently, it just felt a little off compared to the rest of the story. I don't know whether to put some time into that or just continue the progression. I most likely will, just wanted to hear your thoughts.

One more more important also- There might be a longer break before the next chapter because I'm going to go back and fix a lot.

* * *

Chapter 9

One thing I didn't factor into account was whether Haruno would choose me or her family if she had to make a decision like that. It genuinely frightened me. Either choice wrenched my heart in different directions, and I'd rather she could avoid the question entirely. We hadn't even gotten to that point, but that was the only thing on mind as I scanned the room. Their reactions to my spotty explanation of me and Haruno's relationship was for the most part- expected. I knew I wasn't doing a particularly fantastic job at explaining it, but I didn't want to unveil all the details.

During my short speech, I was wondering if I would have to make a decision like that, myself. Would I choose Haruno over my quote unquote friends? I most likely would, but hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that. I could remedy the situation right now, and not have to worry about it, but that wasn't going to happen. It needed time. Haruno was right; if I had waited any sooner, I wouldn't be able to do this. I needed to start with something.

It was easy to spot Hayama's disdain for every word that came out of me, barely making any eye contact when I glanced at him. He'd glare from across the room when he thought I wasn't paying attention- honestly he was lucky he was standing in the back because otherwise his easy-going and charming persona could have crumbled at any moment.

Yukinoshita seemed dead steady on ignoring what I had to say, but I did catch a few moments where she might have had some inkling of sympathy for her sister. It was difficult to describe exactly, but I don't think I've completely severed our ties. It might take a while for things to go back to the way they were- actually, they don't have to. As long as she didn't hate my guts for dating her sister, then I could live with it. I hoped she'd come to respect my decision, and I'll find out soon enough.

On the other hand, Yuigahama looked extremely uncomfortable the entire time. Part of me believed the good girl side of her would still accept what's happened, despite her feelings, and that was disappointing. It was disappointing that's what I was hoping to happen. I wanted to amend things, not settle, but it seemed like the easiest path. I hoped Yukinoshita or maybe even Miura would stay with her until she was ready, but I couldn't say that out loud.

Everyone else was a mixed bag. Isshiki, surprisingly still had the same defeated expression as she did before I left, and the rest of them just looked confused by the whole spectacle. The longer I talked, the damper my desire to look at them became. It was just exhausting.

After my tired speech, I messaged Haruno that I was almost ready to go and spent the most awkward ten minutes of my life cleaning up my station. It was a waste, but I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere even more. However, I didn't think leaving would fix it either. It was just easier. When I took my leave, I was happy to say that I got more of a reception than I thought I would have gotten. The usual members of the service club, including Isshiki, at least waved, and a few more people like Kawasaki managed to utter a good bye.

As I made my way through the halls of the schools, I wondered how Haruno was doing. I suppose I would find out soon enough. I opened the last doors before I was under the sun, but I was stopped by someone calling me by a nickname. I already knew who it was. He was probably judging my moves, but what has he done?

"Hikigaya," he called out again. Using my actual name this time, he must have been serious. I stopped walking, turning to the popular blond. Let's hope this didn't turn into a physical confrontation.

"What is it, Hayama?"

He managed to catch up, coming to a stop a few feet away from me. We were standing right in front of the school doors, the building itself providing quality shade against the sun above us.

He didn't look very happy. It was probably best to not provoke him.

"Why you?"

I thought about entertaining his question, but decided against it. "You should ask her yourself if you're so curious."

"I'm asking you." It wasn't my intention, but he seemed angrier. "Actually, why are _you_ dating her. I know you don't like me, but to date Haruno just to spite me?"

How'd he come to this conclusion? I knew Hayama was smart, so to find him so easily lost in his delusions was a bit sad. I also knew Hayama had some feelings for Haruno, but I didn't know to what extent. The way he was acting right now was so irrational, a complete turn around from the normally calm and composed front it put up, it made me think he might actually be serious.

"You missed the target entirely."

"Then why? I thought you called yourself a loner, Hikigaya. Why change?"

"She made that a little hard to do."

"So what? You've just been seduced by her, and you think you found something you can call genuine? Is that it?"

"That's not it." I really did not want this to escalate, but even his provocations were beginning to get to me. "You know as much as I do. Haruno wouldn't settle for that."

"Yeah, I do know." He took a step forward, eliciting a step back from myself. "More than you."

He was starting to spout nonsense, and it was getting on my nerves. "Is that right? You've known her longer, way longer than me, but can you prove that? Would she agree to that?"

He clenched his teeth, his patience very clearly running thin. What was he even trying to accomplish with this stunt? To intimidate me out of the relationship? He wasn't doing a very good job if that was the case. Though, I shouldn't jinx it.

And on queue, he grabbed my collar, pulling me in. The glare he was giving me was such a stark difference from his usual fake demeanor. But this wasn't the first time I've encountered it, and I wasn't going to back down.

"Hikigaya, if you know what's good for you, you'd walk away from this. I promise you I'd be the least of your worries."

A threat? Was he talking about her parents? "I think I'll take my chances."

He tightened his grip, but as of now that was it. Other than his increasingly frightening expression, there wasn't an immediate threat to my person. His hand- or fist was tightly clenched, but I knew he couldn't commit to it. It looked like he was trying to find words, but-

"You should let go of him, Hayama-kun."

We turned to the voice, finding quite an angry Haruno Yukinoshita. She was steadily making her way to us, her steps seemingly the only thing that made a sound. Hayama immediately complied and took a step back. I didn't hold anything against Hayama, I was just glad that my shirt wasn't too stretched. This was happening so suddenly, so it was hard to blame him for acting this way. Haruno stopped at my side, making eye contact.

"Let's go some place we won't be bothered, Hachiman."

She took my hand and immediately turned around, but not before being interrupted.

"Why Hikigaya? What's wrong with me?"

Turning to the previously ignored individual, Haruno made sure to express her animosity and revulsion with just her eyes. Anyone walking by would think she was perfectly relaxed.

"I don't think I need to repeat myself to you. And in regards to your first question. Hachiman is so much more than you could ever be." That's a bit harsh. "And unlike you, Hachiman cares about me."

"What? I do care about you."

"No, you care about the idea of me. You care about the perfect girl and the image of how great it would be to date her. So when you find her, feel free to not bother me because I'll be busy with Hachiman."

The only thing left from Hayama was silence. With that, he was left speechless, possibly confirming Haruno's words, and to be honest, I was just as surprised as he was. Probably not, but I was still shocked at Haruno's bluntness. That was the fastest acting toxin I've seen, though, I haven't seen much.

After we had walked out of ear shot, halfway to her car I asked her what that was about. I wasn't worried about Hayama hurting me, but now I was a little worried about his emotional state.

"He wasn't going to stop until he got the answer he wanted."

"And was that it?"

"No, but it's the one he's gonna live with it."

"You know you used to scare me."

That got her to laugh. "Are you saying I don't scare you anymore?"

"Maybe just a little," I responded, smiling.

"Good." She was cute when she was pretending to be serious. I never realized it until now, but we could shift tones so quickly. Though, I suppose that's something I picked up from her. We didn't need to dwell on things that didn't need to be, so topics shifted constantly. It kind of made life a little easier, not having to spend so much attention and energy on things.

After that debacle, we headed to a restaurant. It was getting late, and we wanted to spend the rest of the evening together. However, this one was a lot more expensive than the first one we went to. She told me she would pay for the meal just like the first time we ate dinner together. It was a bit romantic, but I couldn't let her, right? I shouldn't.

"Do you even have enough money on you right now?" she asked.

Of course I didn't. So with that blow to my pride, we spent a relaxing and delicious evening talking about our problems. It was Friday, so there wasn't much I could do until school started back up on Monday. I knew where Yuigahama and Yukinoshita lived, but visiting them on a weekend just to see how they're taking the news about me and Haruno didn't seem like a good idea.

Haruno offered to come to the club on Monday to see if she could help mend things a little. It might even help her relationship with the younger Yukinoshita. It couldn't hurt to try or it could, but we were going to put in the effort. The next issue was the larger one in terms of ability to bring our relationship to an abrupt and possibly scary end.

"I'll talk to my parents tomorrow," Haruno said.

"Want me to come?"

"Of course, but I don't think my parents would. As soon as they see you, they'd probably call the police, thinking you were blackmailing me."

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

"I'm joking, but they won't like you."

"They wouldn't be the first."

She chuckled at my joke, bringing a smile onto my face. I needed to burn these experiences- every experience with her into my memory. Who knows. Maybe the next day will be the last. It was a dreadful thought, but it was in the realm of possibility, and I couldn't leave things to chance.

"If you smiled more often, Hachiman, I might not have had the chance to win you over."

"I- uh, saved them for you." That inspired a small blush to reach my cheeks. Thankfully, I responded with an equally clever comment. It was delivered far less gracefully, but I'm working on it. I guess my pride has recovered slightly, too.

"Then I must be very lucky."

With my pride restored and our evening of food and discussions with a few flirtatious comments sprinkled throughout coming to a close, we asked for the bill. I watched, regrettably, as Haruno paid the expensive bill and left a generous tip. The waiter was quite courteous, but that's besides the point. Paying a bill seemed like a very trivial thing, but how much was Haruno willing to do for me? It seemed like her efforts were endless.

Initially, both of us heading to her apartment wasn't part of the plan, but she convinced me that we'd explain it to my parents the next day. She was sure they'd be more delighted than angry, and I can confirm that that was absolutely true. They might even have a surprise party anticipating it with their parental tingles or something.

It was the typical cold February night, so we cuddled up on her couch under a blanket with another cheesy movie. We needed this time before even more things got out of control. And when sleep was drawing near, Haruno mentioned something truly frightening. I was laying in her bed, comfortably awaiting her underneath her covers. She stepped out of the bathroom in pajamas and snuggled next to me.

I learned from the first I visited her apartment that the lights were voice controlled, but she hadn't turned them off yet, just dimming them. The lighting set a very tender atmosphere. At first, nothing was extremely out of the ordinary, that was until she hit me with the question.

"Have you ever done it?" she whispered. That reminded me. It's been a while since I had slept at Haruno's home. Since Christmas to be exact. I don't know why that reminded me of it, but it seemed like significant events would happen whenever I slept here.

She didn't specify the "it," but it was clear what she was referring to. I nervously gulped, wanting to pull the covers over my reddening face. The thought had crossed my mind before, but the idea never really fully formed. The gravity of it was strangely arousing, yet extremely daunting.

"No. Have you?"

"Not yet."

"Really?"

She sat up, dragging the blanket a little lower. "Hachiman, did you really think I was like that? Who would I do it with besides you?"

That last line savagely pierced my chest. I felt terrible for assuming things, and all I could muster was a feeble apology. I regained a little composure recognizing my mistake, but it was still new territory for us. Neither of us had a map for it either.

"Want to try then?" she continued.

"Right now?"

"No, yesterday. Of course right now," she chuckled.

The sass wasn't going to help convince me Haruno. She took my hand, trying to instill some confidence, and it was working. Of course I would want to, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to turn into the messiest puddle beforehand. On further inspection, that was not the right metaphor to go with- just know that I was extremely nervous.

I like to think I did pretty good for my first time. Haruno agreed, which was enough to satisfy me. If I remembered correctly, that was the most fantastical, yet demanding physical activity I'd done in a while. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed every second of it and hoped she did as well.

Haruno declared that she wasn't perfect the previous day, but for all intents and purposes, she was. Haruno was so much more than just beautiful. It was hard to imagine a situation in which she couldn't handle. Of course that was made clear from the moment I met her. I was just reminded of how capable she was, yet she was still human. She helped me feel so much more assured in situations I'd normally not be in. She gave me confidence just being around her.

Was she lucky, or I was lucky to have such a bothersome onee-san?

When we left for my house in the morning, we found my mom sitting at the dinner table by herself drinking tea. Seeing that someone was present, we decided now would be as good a time as any to reveal the news.

"Would you care to explain where you've been, Hachiman?"

I knew it was the morning, but I didn't like that tone of voice.

"Hachi-kun was just spending the night," Haruno offered.

"And what does that mean?"

We knew what she was hinting at- at least this made things easier. I wonder how long she's had these suspicions. Regardless, I'm glad she hasn't seen the need to bring it up. I'm also glad that my mom liked Haruno.

"I'm dating Haruno, mom."

She wasn't surprised. "And how long has this been going on?"

"Since Christmas."

"Oh."

Yeah. She was the culprit of this whole mess, and I couldn't be more grateful, honestly. I couldn't have taken the final steps by myself. I was glad I was forced out of the house in the middle of a very cold afternoon to go to someone's house that I used be deathly afraid of. It was worth it. And looking back at it, I had my hand held the entire process. Did I even do anything, besides find her apartment?

"Can I ask if my Hachi-boy has finally become a Hachi-man?"

I've always been Hachiman… Haruno nodded swiftly, grinning. My mom's mouth made an "O" shape like there was more of some secret exchange going between them right now. Did I really need glasses? Was I missing something? This went on for much longer than a yes or no question warranted.

After my mom finished laughing, she finally continued. "Anyway, I hope Hachiman hasn't been too much of a problem." When have I ever been a problem? "I'll have breakfast ready soon. I also have to get ready for work, so don't bother me too much. Go do whatever it is you kids do- preferably, quietly."

We had eaten before leaving, but we weren't going to turn down the offer of food. Since she's been here so often in the past couple of months, she had discovered my gaming system. She was curious about it, stating she never got the chance to play many video games, and I happily obliged. So that's what we ended up doing.

She was steadily and rapidly improving with each session. Actually, that was one thing that scared me. She was going to be able to swiftly overtake me in skill soon enough. It was very apparent now that we were evenly matched. I knew she would be able to pass that last barrier soon and be able to consistently beat me, but that just meant I had to improve.

With the pleasant morning passing, after eating a plentiful second breakfast, Haruno decided it was time for her to talk to her parents. I still didn't like the idea of leaving it to her lonesome, but she was absolutely resolved that this was the correct way to go about it. She was immovably stubborn when she wanted to be.

"You're not going to stay for lunch?" My mom looked disappointed, and I was, too.

"I have to explain to my parents about us before things get out of hand."

"Would they not approve of you dating?"

"Well, they wouldn't approve of who I was dating."

That got my mom's attention.

"And why is that?"

"They would prefer it if I married into someone with wealth and status."

"That just seems unfair now. You're a beautiful and smart girl, Haruno, but to force something like that on you is unacceptable."

"That's why I chose not to listen to them."

"Hold on, you said you were going to talk to your parents. Is Hachiman not coming with you?" Woah. I hadn't even said anything. It's like my invisible Hiki skill had the opposite effect.

"It's better if he doesn't," Haruno answered. "It would be a lot harder to convince them otherwise. Something physical they can blame my choice on would only make it easier for them to denounce it."

"Your parents don't sound very… what's the word?"

"Affectionate? Caring? Tolerant? My dad is a politician, I suppose. But my mom is probably the harder one to convince."

"Politician? Like the Yukinoshita politician?"

Haruno nodded. Did my mom not connect the two until now? Her surprised expression answered my question. And her slowly shifting expression also told me she was beginning to understand the urgency we had and how important it was for us to go about this carefully. Any mistake could destroy our relationship. Hell, even the right move could still prove fatal. We let the news sink in for a long minute, patiently waiting for her to speak. Was she trying to think of some advice?

"Oh wow. Good luck." That was... anticlimactic. It's like she understood our situation entirely in that quick conversation and knew that's probably what we needed most. With that response, it was hard to tell.

However, the conversation did not last too much longer, and after a warm hug from my mom and a kiss from me, it was time for Haruno to leave. My mom was delightfully surprised when I kissed her, and her reaction was pretty embarrassing. We waved to her as she started the engine, and continued as she pulled out of the driveway. I guess she was still doing the heavy lifting in our relationship. Somehow, someday I'll make it up to her.

"You didn't tell me Haruno-chan was the daughter of a big shot."

"You didn't ask." My mom was not amused.

"Next time I won't _ask_ if you want a birthday present."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the much longer break. It wasn't supposed to be this long, but midterms and all that started coming through. Added with my ability to procrastinate, things took a lot longer to settle down. But now I have the whole weekend to myself, and I shall be grinding the fanfiction, most likely. I also had a whole section talking about what reviews talked about in the previous chapter, but I'm not going to include that because I don't need to. Anyway, sorry again for the wait.

* * *

Chapter 10

Despite the extremely tense mood in the club room, I felt calm. The looks from each person's face filled with lingering disbelief or disgust was what I had expected, but we still had to try our best to remedy the situation. How this situation was resolved could end up helping me and Haruno immensely in the incredibly near future. And if it didn't pan out perfectly, at the very least, the three people in front of me deserved a complete and genuine explanation from both of us.

"And that's why you are here, nee-san? I hope you don't put it against me to find that hard to believe."

Yukino Yukinoshita was as unfaltered as ever. Her humorless voice was unwavering; and her ice cold glare wasn't aggressive, but it was persistent. She stared at us mildly annoyed, barely blinking. Honestly, I thought she would have been more angry, but maybe time over the weekend cooled her off a bit. I was wondering whether Yukinoshita would have chosen to cancel the club meeting today, which would have been inconvenient, but she didn't. Was she expecting us to approach them? Her expression was didn't give me any indication, but it doesn't matter whether she did or not. We were just lucky she didn't cancel the club today.

Yuigahama, on the other hand, had been nervously playing with her hands since we arrived and barely made any eye contact. I expected something like this from her, yet it still hurt seeing her so distressed. Isshiki was already waiting in the clubroom, too, to my surprise. Initially, she looked angry, but it quickly became lost once she saw Haruno follow in behind me. I suspected she was here to confront me when I finally arrived, but she hadn't expected Haruno to be here, as well. I can't even begin to imagine the conversation the three had, if they even had one, before I arrived. It was a little hard to picture considering two of them were now very silent. Hopefully, the self assured Yukinoshita could do the talking for them, since the rest seemed rather hesitant.

"It's the truth Yukino-chan," Haruno answered. "Otherwise, there would be no point for me to be here, right?"

Yukinoshita focused her attention to me, waiting for me to confirm. Haruno and I had talked about what we were going to say during the weekend; although, a lot of it still needed to be improvised. Both of us were wading in unfamiliar waters, so we just had to help each other get through it.

"She's saying the truth. We just want to explain why we've kept it a secret from everyone." I glanced at Haruno before continuing for some assurance. She nodded giving me some confidence to continue. I've never had to explain myself to anyone before other than Komachi, so this was a little more than awkward and uncomfortable. "We wanted to avoid this."

"Avoid telling us, so you could be spared the trouble?" Yukinoshita interjected. "You didn't want to be burdened with our feelings, and you didn't care enough to wonder how we would respond when we'd find out?"

"That's the wrong answer," Haruno replied.

"It's because we did know how you would respond."

"But you didn't care enough? You would just handle us like any other problem we get in the service club?" I frowned at the idea. It was disheartening to hear Yukinoshita say I would so easily throw everyone. I wasn't even sure if she truly believed what she was saying and was just trying to poison the waters. "And here I was beginning to think you were better than I initially thought, Hikigaya-kun."

"You shouldn't say things like that, Yukino-chan." Haruno seemed defensive, but she maintained her composure. I didn't think Haruno would do what she did with Hayato to her younger sister, but I needed to be ready for anything.

Yukinoshita glared back, arms crossed, already with a response. "And you? My own sister despises me enough to charm him into this shallow relationship just to get to me?" My eyes widened, hearing those words. What was she implying with that? I recognized the insult, but that wasn't the important part. The room seemed to agree with me and was silent for a second before Haruno spoke up.

"I'm not just playing games with Hachiman. I doubt you even believe that yourself." How Haruno became so excellent at maintaining her calm demeanor, I will never know.

"Then why don't you enlighten me, nee-san?" Yukinoshita must have realized what she said, but she didn't lose any steam. Although, her anger wasn't increasing, it wasn't wavering either. She had the same cold stone expression she gave me last week.

"Despite what you think, we do care about you." Haruno didn't let it show, but she was definitely a little agitated from Yukinoshita's words. Although, even I didn't think that sounded very convincing. "He didn't tell me why, but there was more to why he was hesitant than just being nervous."

She let the statement linger before turning to me, her expression asking for me to continue. Although it looked like I wasn't the only one who was surprised to hear the words coming from her mouth. Before I could gather my thoughts, a certain kouhai finally decided to regain some confidence.

"Senpai, why did you agree to date Haru-san-senpai?" A shy nod came from Yuigahama, agreeing with the question.

I had never really questioned why I chose to be in a relationship with Haruno, but as far as my experience has taken me, it hasn't been a mistake. She's only been supportive, overly sometimes, and wholly undeserved on my part, since we began. The real question was why she chose me. She always asserted that it was because I was the most interesting person to her. She fell in love with me, seemingly the same way I fell in love with her.

And I couldn't believe that. If anyone had a reason for doing anything, it was Haruno. I didn't doubt that she did love me, but now I was curious as to how it happened. I wanted to know what she was thinking- and why I was so lucky.

"I grew to love Haruno." This wasn't something I could explain so easily. I didn't even know where to begin.

"Was it that simple, Hikigaya-kun?" I turned to Yukinoshita who was wearing a slightly disgusted look. "You? Fall in love? Did you just accept nee-san's advances because she was the only one who made it obvious?"

Isshiki and Yuigahama slightly recoiled after hearing the statement, and their reactions to her statement stung. Things were definitely getting out of hand. At this point Yukinoshita was on her own island turning back every ship trying to dock. The other two girls were on a canoe, struggling against the tide that was crashing onto Yukinoshita's steep rocky shores. I didn't want to believe that they really had something of an attachment to me, despite everything pointing in opposition. I knew how Yuigahama felt, but I don't think I could find what I was looking for with her. She was a nice girl, but she definitely deserved someone better than me. Isshiki made herself very comfortable with me, and in hindsight, maybe she was trying to win me over, but it's too late. I was with Haruno now, and I decided I was going to put more effort with her than Komachi did during the winter festival.

"No." I also needed to get things back on track. "I was the one who went to her." Despite, Haruno doing all the talking, I was technically the one who initiated it by not telling my mom to drive me back home. "It's a long story, but please just believe that we're together because we both wanted it. I know for a fact it hasn't been a mistake, and I was hoping the three of you could respect that. If you can't, just tell me and I won't bother you guys again.

"Before you make a decision, I want to make clear that I didn't hate my time here in the service club with you three, and I don't know if it'll ever be the same. But I found something genuine and tangible with Haruno, and I don't want to lose her. I would rather that we can still be a club together, but if that's impossible, I'll inform Sensei of the situation and leave the club if you just say the word."

And for moment no one did. Everything was still for a few seconds. Even I was shocked at how assertive and confident my speech was. Haruno didn't make any indication, but I knew she was glad that I was able to get something out. I was afraid of choking up and not being able to articulate was I wanted. Now that I had, however, I could feel the tension grow. It was mounting slowly, yet no one wanted to break it.

I was tightening a fist, hoping that someone would say something- anything. I wanted to believe that things would turn out okay, but waiting felt just as agonizing as the other outcome. Eventually, those seconds turned into a minute, and it was still quiet. We just needed a response. At the time, I didn't think we were going to get one but a meek voice finally did.

"I want you to stay in the club, Hiki…" Her pink bangs were covering her lowered head and her hands were shakily clutching each other, but Yuigahama was the first one to speak up. Yukinoshita was right about something. I'd rather not seen anyone here be this upset or unhappy. "It's fun when we get to help people. Even if I don't really help out a lot, I still think the club's more fun with everyone together."

"Yeah, Senpai… I'm still gonna need your help with the student council still." Isshiki appeared more confident, but her voice was small. Both, at least, were in better shape than a minute ago.

"What about you, Yukino-chan?" Haruno pried. "Are you okay with us?" There was no malice or deceit in her voice when she spoke despite the short confrontation earlier.

The expression on Yukinoshita's face was unreadable. It reminded me of Haruno. Though, Haruno was unreadable because she had years of perfecting her masks through her time of what she considered uninteresting yet wealthy bags of air. Despite the younger Yukinoshita never having to deal with it, it was difficult to make out what was going through her mind. It took an excruciatingly long moment, but she finally answered.

"What are you going to do about mother and father?"

"We were going to ask for your help," Haruno replied bluntly. "It's a lot to ask, especially considering the circumstances, but we would have the best chance of convincing them if you did. I had already talked to them briefly, but they want to meet Hachiman before making their final decision. It's already looking pretty grim since we've hid it from them this long. Of course, we aren't going to force you into our mess, but it would be appreciated."

Hearing Haruno speak to Yukinoshita politely was a breath of fresh air. It was barely a step, but it was still forward. I might be just getting my hopes up, but maybe their relationship was salvageable. Before that, however, there was one thing we needed to do first, and we needed Yukinoshita's help. She didn't look particularly interested in helping us, but it was worth asking.

"It's our request to the service club," I voiced. "If possible."

* * *

I sat down next to Haruno on the couch sitting across her parents.

It wasn't a pleasant sight, and their grim expressions didn't make it nicer. Haruno took my hand in hers, not going unnoticed by her parents. Although, their reactions were different, I had no read on their opinions of me or my character. I had a vague understanding of what happened when Haruno talked to her parents before.

It was a short conversation, but her mother seemed especially upset that Haruno had hidden us for so long. She told me her father would be the easier one to convince, but that also meant it would also be easier for her mother to convince him. Her mom was upset that she hadn't chosen one of the suitors she had picked out, and was even more furious once she found out that Haruno had already given me the ring. It was the same one I was wearing on my hand that was holding Haruno. They made no mention of it, but it would definitely be a mistake to believe that it hasn't gone unnoticed.

"You must be Hikigaya-kun." Her mother spoke with no excitement or warmth. I could almost feel the animosity emanating from her. I guess I knew where Yukinoshita got her Ice Queen attributes from.

"It's good to finally meet you," her partner added. "I've heard from Haruno that you've been dating my daughter for a couple of months now." Haruno's dad, at least, seemed more animated and alive. Although, he was wearing a politician's smile, I could trace some interest from his voice, so maybe hope wasn't all gone.

"That's correct."

"You are aware of who exactly you're dating right?"

I was going to answer with her family's status, but that would have been a blunder. That wasn't why I was dating Haruno, and that wasn't who she was. This could be a test or it could not. I don't know how much Haruno got from her parents or from her environment growing up, so trying to guess if they were intentionally trying to mislead me would be pointless. Instead I answered literally.

"Haruno Yukinoshita."

"Who is my daughter. I can assume you are already aware of who I am?" I nodded. "So what reason would we allow you to date our daughter over any of the potential suitors my wife has provided for her."

"Because I love him," Haruno answered with no hesitation. Her parents were especially surprised by her outburst, but they recovered quickly. "Is there any other reason that's needed?"

"That question wasn't directed at you, Haruno."

"And that answer wasn't for you, mother," Haruno replied. "You've told me to do things, and I've followed all of them all my life. Can you let me have this?"

"No, I cannot."

"You've haven't even given him a fair chance."

"I don't have to. The very fact that you felt compelled to hide whatever this is is evidence enough that he's no good for you or for us."

Haruno tightened the grip on our hands but was able to remain composed. Her mom was annoyingly stubborn and seemed to cling onto traditional ideas too heavily. Haruno mentioned the suitors that her mother thought so highly of to me, and she believed them to be all the same. She wanted Haruno to marry into status like she did, despite her daughter's opposition. It was easy to say to just ignore them, but Haruno would be leaving behind millions. It seemed shallow to think about it in this way, but behind those millions were the people who raised her, too.

It might not be the most ideal of relationships, but those were some of the few connections Haruno held on to. I was scared that she might have to choose between her family or me, and arriving closer and closer to that point was terrifying.

"We were hiding it because we knew this would happen." Haruno was determined to keep both, but I don't know if she was ready to choose if had to.

"Yukinoshita-san, hear us out," I pleaded. "Just give us a chance. There's-"

"I thought you said I wouldn't allow it. What makes you think you can change my mind?"

"Why don't we give them a chance? He seems like an honest kid."

"Honest? He's probably here now because of the money behind her name."

"That's not true," I replied.

"Hmm..?" Her mother snickered, smiling like she had already won. "Then tell me-"

But there was an abrupt knock on the door. It opened, I assumed, by a servant.

"Excuse the intrusion." He graciously bowed before leaving, and in his place was Yukinoshita- Yukino to be specific.

We didn't know whether Yukinoshita was going to be here. She didn't give us a very definite answer a couple of days ago, and we didn't want to pressure her into it. The time between that club day and up to this meeting was one of the most nervous I've ever been. So seeing Yukinoshita here was relieving in nearly every way.

"Mother. Father," She addressed them.

"What is it?" her mom asked, a little annoyed. Her tone was a bit curt considering who she was talking to. It wasn't my business to correct her, and it seemed the rest of the room felt the same way. "We're in the middle of something concerning your sister, so please make it quick."

"That is why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here to vouch for Hikigaya-kun's character." Yukinoshita maintained her eye contact with her mother, who was comically astonished. Her expression told me she was just betrayed, which made sense from her perspective. The mood shifted, as their dad smiled. And the atmosphere suddenly became a lot amicable compared to the dire one earlier.

"Even you, Yukino?" their dad inquired. He turned to address his wife. "If both of them have such a positive opinion on him, there isn't a reason-"

"No. I won't allow it. This boy… he's not even out of high school yet. He must have done something." She was shaking her head solemnly.

"I have been in the same club with Hikigaya-kun for months and he has done nothing that would warrant suspicion." Yukinoshita took a pause to make sure her mom was listening. "He has helped find solutions for the majority of problems that has been received by the service club, as well. I think he has the potential to benefit your company, father, once he's out of school."

"See? I hope you're not just judging the boy based on his looks." Their dad was a lot more lenient than I had imagined. Although, he did let one of their daughters live in her own apartment before graduating high school. "Even Yukino thinks highly of him. I'm sure-"

"Quiet," his wife interrupted his attempts. I had a negative picture of their mom, painted explicitly by Haruno, already, and the longer I was in the same room with her, the more inhospitable she made herself out to be.

"I will no change my mind either, mother," Haruno asserted.

Their mother was grimacing, and it felt like she was about to start massaging her head at any moment. The room was quiet as to give her some time to think, and it wasn't too long before we finally got the answer we wanted. There was no support she would receive, and her denial couldn't last forever with the whole room against her. She probably recognized it, too.

"Okay."

And when we heard that word, it felt like the biggest weight was lifted off our shoulders. A massive stress was finally gone, and there were only a few things left to worry about. I turned to Haruno who was trying to suppress a crazy grin, and I wanted to get up and hug her. Instead, a small smile graced her lips, and I watched her eyes fill with excitement.

"Thank you, mother," Haruno said.

"Yes. Though, I hope you don't expect me to be so tolerant next time." She stood up and made a move to leave but not before saying one more thing. "And Hikigaya-kun, you better live up to their expectations."

She left quietly, sighing before closing the door behind her, and I couldn't help but smile. Haruno finally turned to me and quickly pounced, locking her lips onto mine. It was entirely unexpected, but not unwarranted. I'm embraced her tightly, but we were immediately reminded of where we were with an awkward cough.

"I hope you didn't forget about the other members of the room."

Haruno withdrew slowly, only stopping eye contact with me when she finally decided to speak. "No, I didn't. You should at least let me celebrate a little longer, father."

"Well, I'm not the only one in attendance."

Our attentioned moved to the younger Yukinoshita sister, whose cheeks were understandably red. She was trying too hard to seem as if hadn't noticed that we were kissing a moment ago, but finally focused her attention when Haruno approached her.

"Thank you, Yukino-chan."

"Don't mention it, nee-san," she replied. "It was a request to the club, after all."

"Come on. We want to thank you wholeheartedly. Just name your price."

"Don't forget about me," their father announced. "I think I did pretty well."

"Yes," the younger Yukinoshita said. "Though, why were so convinced to allow Hikigaya-kun to be in a relationship with nee-san?"

I was wondering about that myself. He didn't appear that way initially, but he had never said anything to oppose our relationship. He only asked a question to test me. Their dad smiled before standing up.

"Well, when your old man sees his daughter so passionate about something- someone, mind you, I couldn't help but be moved. It's been a while since I've seen Haruno so adamant."

I assumed he meant during their conversation over the weekend.

"Thank you, sir."

"No need for formalities, Hikigaya-kun. Just treat my daughter well." I nodded, and he turned to the younger sister. "Now it's your turn to find someone." Yukinoshita blushed mildly at the acknowledgment, but he continued. "Just make sure it's someone who can convince your mother more easily. Your old man is getting too old for this." He laughed at his own joke, lightening the mood. "Anyway, I'll be taking my leave now."

We watched him leave before continuing our conversation. I guess everyone's dad had something in common.

"Thanks, Yukinoshita."

"You should also thank Yuigahama and Isshiki. They were the ones who convinced me." She paused, her expression debating on what to say, if anything at all. "But I do have one request, Hikigaya-kun." I nodded, waiting for her to continue. "If you would accept my offer of friendship."

"Oh?"

That amused Haruno, but it overwhelmed me. A Disney ending couldn't have been better. These days, I found myself smiling a lot more often, and I could confidently say it was better than my years of being a loner that seemed so long ago.


End file.
